Craving
by Phate Phoenix
Summary: POST-SERIES. Nearly a year has passed since Ya-'Atem' passed on, and things are no easier for Yuugi. However, in Egypt, a truth emerges from the sand, and everyone discovers a mistake they made that night a year ago. YxYY. COMPLETE. PUZZLESHIPPING.
1. Day: Negative 7

**STORY SUMMERY:** Nearly a year has passed since Ya-'_Atem_' passed on, and things are no easier for Yuugi. However, in Egypt, a truth emerges from the sand, and everyone discovers a mistake they made on that night a year ago. YxYY

**STORY WARNINGS:** Shonen-ai, Romance, Fluff, some Angst

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hey! Happy Holidays and all that jazz! I bet some of you, those who read my YGOHP crossover, anyway, are confused about what this is. It started out as the back story to Yami's return to physical form that was going to be included in my YGONCIS crossover. However, I realized that it was kinda awesome all by itself, and I just went _nuts_. So, think of this as a Prequel/Stand-Alone fic. You don't even have to _know_ NCIS to read this- it's all _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Also_: It's Puzzleshipping. I don't actually ship Puzzleshipping- I'm a Euroshipper, a Prideshipper, and a Replayshipper, really. That's right- box? Stepping _out of it_. So, please tell me how I did. I think it's cute. :)

_Also_: This story includes Awesome-Best Friend-Anzu, and some Yuugi-Angst. So there will be _no Anzu bashing_. 'Gaspeth!', right? The others make an appearance, too, but Anzu, Yuugi, Isis, and Yami are the ones that _really_ hold the story. Kaiba, too, I guess, but only in that he is awesome, so he needs to be spoken of. XD Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

--

**CRAVING**

**--**

**))****Day: -7****((**

Yuugi sighed, leaning against the countertop of the Kame Game Shop, staring out at the street. It was mid-June, a few weeks after his seventeenth birthday. Almost a year since Yami… _Atem_ had left them. Yuugi's chest tightened automatically and he inhaled sharply, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. The feeling, like always, passed after a few moments. He unclenched his fists and stepped back from the glass counter. Scrubbing at his violet eyes, Yuugi swept around the cash register and threw open the door to the back of the house.

"Jiichan!" Yuugi called, "I'm taking my lunch break now!"

"Oh?" came the response. "Well, put up the closed sign and lock the door."

Jiichan had the grace not to mention it was only ten-thirty in the morning. Yuugi closed the door softer than he'd opened it and marched to the front of the store, where he opened the door, flipped the sign to 'closed', and locked it. He then slipped out, closing the door behind him.

It had become somewhat of a ritual, Yuugi realized miserably. Something would trigger a memory of his departed other-half, and he'd spiral back into the darkness of depression, during which he'd go off on a long walk, possibly not to return for well over two hours. Jounouchi had joked on one of Yuugi's good days that he was starting to act as he dressed. Yuugi had laughed then, but now he saw how truthful it was. He'd kept up the leather, chains, and black look he had begun when Ya-_Atem_ was still around, and adding kohl to his eyes a few months after he was gone. He'd eventually turned into the stereotypical goth-emo somewhere down the road, what with his suddenly reclusive habits and overall gloomy disposition.

Of course, Honda and Jounouchi had attempted to help him out of it by explaining how Atem wouldn't want him so sad over his death. And Yuugi would seethe on the inside, since _their_ Yami wasn't _that_ Atem, and why were they using that name?! But he'd kept that thought inside, for the one time he'd expressed it, Ryou had explained that Yami and Atem were the same, and forcing himself not to see that was where his depression was funneling from.

Yuugi had turned a deaf ear to that- they just didn't know. Didn't see. Yami _wasn't_ Atem. They weren't the same. Not really. The only one to really understand what he meant had been-

"Yuugi!"

Anzu.

Yuugi looked up, blinking a few times. He smiled suddenly, but it never reached his eyes. The blue-eyed brunette was running across the street to catch up with him. Anzu's own feelings for Yuugi and his for her had passed on long ago, when they both realized they just worked better as friends. Romance complicated things, and Anzu would leave for America in a few years while Yuugi would stay in Japan. Their lives were swinging in totally different places, and it left little room for love. Yuugi paused, waving at her.

"Hello Anzu. What are you doing down here?" the wild-haired teen asked. Anzu smiled at him.

"Actually, I was heading down to the Game Shop to see you. How lucky to meet you here," she chirped, and took up an easy stride beside him when Yuugi began to move again. She sensed his darkening mood, and placed a hand on his shoulder, which was still several inches below her own. "What's wrong, Yuugi?"

Yuugi immediately thumped his chest, and he sighed. "It's another one of those days, Anzu…"

Anzu looked down at her best friend, her steps faltering for a moment. Her eyes narrowed and with a determined frown she strode to match his steps again.

"Can you explain what you feel?" Anzu asked, earning a confused and weary glance. Anzu smiled kindly at him. "I just want to help."

Yuugi had avoided that conversation for so long with everyone, only because he wasn't sure how to answer. How could you explain the raw, horrible sensation of being so alone, like you had been ripped in half and the wound had only festered and rotted instead of healing? Ryou might have understood, had his own spirit been less homicidal and more kind, but, as it were, the only one with his problem was himself.

He looked up helplessly at Anzu, who stopped walking immediately and placed her hands on the teen's shoulders. She looked deep into his sad, violet eyes and gave him a little shake. "Please, try? I miss my best friend."

Yuugi flushed slightly before he turned away, walking over to a nearby bench and plopping down on it. Anzu followed, seating herself with far more grace than Yuugi had, placing her hands in the denim skirt she wore, and turned her full attention to Yuugi.

"It's like…" he began, turning his own gaze skyward. "It always hurts," he said finally. He glanced at Anzu before turning his gaze to the ground. "Every time I think of Yami, it hurts worse. Like someone is crushing my heart in my chest." He had to stop, and he gripped the edge of the bench desperately, feeling his eyes watering again as his chest began to ache. "I miss him," he whispered desperately, as if the words were slinking out from behind a wall.

'_Maybe they were_,' Yuugi thought. '_Maybe they need to be said_.'

Just like that, he opened the floodgates, tears rolling down his face and into his lap while Anzu wrapped an arm around his shoulder, holding him close as he wept and spoke through the sobs.

"I didn't want him to go," Yuugi admitted. "I wanted him to stay with us forever. But, he left. He passed on." He looked up at Anzu, as if his eyes would tell her everything. "I mean, he had to go," Yuugi reasoned. "He _had_ to. He couldn't stay here with me. I couldn't make him stay just because I loved him."

And Yuugi stopped, eyes widening in shock. Suddenly his eyes snapped shut and he turned away from Anzu's soft, kind gaze. She rubbed his back, her face the image of understanding, and Yuugi couldn't take it. He moved to flee when Anzu gripped his shoulders, keeping him in his place. He shuddered, his breathing shaky, and Anzu pulled him close and into a hug. Giving in, Yuugi wrapped his arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Yuugi," she murmured, placing her chin on top of his head, "it's alright."

"No it's not," Yuugi moaned. "I didn't even _know_."

Anzu smiled bitterly, stroking his black-and-red hair. "How would you know? You and Yami were so close and together all the time. When would you have time to figure it out? On top of that, most of the time you had was spent saving the world, saving one of _us_, or doing both at the same time. Face it," she laughed softly, running her fingers through his hair, "you were too busy for love."

Yuugi shook his head, but his sobs were subsiding. "But what about us…? I knew there was something there for you…"

Anzu grinned wider. "That's true," she said, and Yuugi stiffened beneath her head. "But love isn't always the same, Yuugi."

Yuugi slowly pulled himself from Anzu's green tank top, smiling forlornly as he looked up into her eyes, black kohl leaking down his chin and smeared around his face. "What do I do now?" he asked.

In return, Anzu smiled at him sadly. "Move on, Yuugi," she murmured. "Mourn what you had, but don't let it consume you. You're too strong for that."

Yuugi wiped at his eyes, and looked down at his hands and then once more at Anzu's shirt before he gave a horrified squeak.

"Oh God, Anzu…! I got kohl _all over you_!"

Anzu looked down at her tank top, and sure enough there was a large black smudge on her shirt. She sighed, but smiled at him. "Don't worry, Yuugi," the teen soothed her emotionally-frayed friend, "I know how to get it out." She looked at Yuugi before smiling at him, trying not to giggle. "Unfortunately, you have the panda-eye look going on. Let's get you back to Jiichan's and fix you up, okay?"

Yuugi nodded, wiping the black eye liner on his shirt before rising to his feet with Anzu. She placed a hand onto his shoulder, and walked with him towards the Game Shop. A moment of silence passed.

"So, this makes you bisexual, right?" Anzu needled.

Yuugi flushed slightly. "Anzu…"

"That's great, 'cause I know a few guys who would _love to meet you…"_

"_ANZU!" Yuugi laughed, elbowing her side. She laughed back at him before taking off down the street. Yuugi didn't even think twice before he tore off after her, laughing the whole way back._


	2. Day: Negative 4

**STORY SUMMERY:** Nearly a year has passed since Ya-'_Atem_' passed on, and things are no easier for Yuugi. However, in Egypt, a truth emerges from the sand, and everyone discovers a mistake they made that night a year ago. YxYY

**STORY WARNINGS:** Shonen-ai, Romance, Fluff, a bit of angst

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Hey, just a quick heads up- this story is a mish-mash of both anime and manga worlds, but drawing heavily on the manga. If you don't know the manga, don't worry so much, because it's only in the fine details of the story. :D You'll be able to get it even if you haven't read it, I think.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

--

**CRAVING**

**--**

**))****Day: -4****((**

"Sorry for calling so abruptly, but I have something I need to tell you."

There had been something of a panic when Yuugi called a 'group meeting' at his house, and told everyone to come over at noon. Now what had happened? Someone else come to take over the world? Mokuba's been kidnapped _again_? Another ancient spirit out there somewhere?

Yuugi had only laughed nervously over the phone and said, "I'll tell you all when you get here."

Thus, on that fine Sunday morning, Honda, Ryou, Otogi, Jounouchi, and Jiichan all sat in a semicircle, looking nervously at one another. Jounouchi, tired of the silence, leaned over to Jiichan, glancing at the door to the kitchen.

"Yuugi and Anzu are in there, right?" he asked. The old man nodded, crossing his arms on his chest. Jounouchi frowned absently. "Well, what could he have told Anzu that he wouldn't tell any of us?" He shoved Sugoroku lightly, and nearly toppled the old man. "Especially his grandpa!"

Ryou leaned slightly to get a better look at the door. "I hope it's nothing serious…"

Honda chuckled, looking entirely too smug. "It's obvious," the brunet declared. Otogi, who had been calmly rolling a set of dice the whole time, looked over at him.

"Since you're the great detective," the Dice Master said replied sarcastically, "why don't you tell us all what's so obvious?"

Honda grinned at the raven-haired teen. "Don't be so bitter, Otogi, just because I managed to win Shizuka's heart." Jounouchi and Otogi growled at him, seething are starting to move while Sugoroku and Ryou kept them from pounding the brunet. Honda continued. "Anzu and Yuugi," he began in a soft whisper, forcing everyone to lean in slightly to hear him, "are finally getting together!"

Jounouchi leaned back, rolling his eyes. "You're mad," the blond said. "Anzu and Yuugi already said they weren't getting together, remember? Too good of friends to risk it, going to two different places in life, feelings aren't that strong for each other…"

Honda sneered at him. "That was merely to get us off guard. They wanted to be the ones to announce it. Well, ha! I say!" Honda tossed his head back. "Ha-_ha_!"

Ryou looked blankly at Otogi, who was smirking at Honda. The white-haired teen sighed, leaning his chin on his palm. "He's finally lost it," Ryou told Suguroku. "Spirits, monsters, magic, the threat of death- it was too much for his mind to take."

The door to the kitchen opened slowly, and soft, quick whispers came out, forcing everyone to stop talking. Finally, Yuugi stepped out, looking pleadingly at Anzu. The teen's face had turned red, and he seemed to shrink in on himself. Anzu, ever the cheerleader, was smiling at him and nodding emphatically. She gripped both of his shoulders and bent down to look him in the face. She said a few more words, and Yuugi sighed, dropping his gaze. She turned him around, and frog-marched the reluctant teen to the front of the circle. She stood behind him, her hands on his shoulders encouragingly. Honda shot Jounouchi a triumphant smile.

Sugoroku looked at his grandson carefully. "Yuugi, what's the matter? You have us all very worried."

Yuugi rubbed the back of his head, and Anzu retreated away from him, and Honda blinked a few times as she plopped down beside Ryou, grinning at Yuugi. Finally, with all eyes on him, Yuugi inhaled swiftly and exhaled just as fast.

"I have something to tell you guys," he began, and paused. He looked up at the ceiling, as if he'd taped notes of what he wanted to say there. He looked back at the group. "I haven't been very open with you lately, and I'm sorry for that."

Jounouchi frowned, shaking his head a bit. "No need to say anything, Yuug'. We know you've been having a rough time since At-"

"Shhhzzzt!" Anzu said, jabbing Jounouchi with a long, manicured pink fingernail. However, the damage was done and Yuugi made a sharp, pained noise and clenched his eyes shut, looking away. Jounouchi winced while the rest of the group took turns smacking him over the top of the head. Yuugi took a shaky breath and opened his eyes once more.

"Y-yeah," he began, his face suddenly waxen, "I have been. And I'm thankful for you guys putting up with my mood swings." Yuugi seemed a bit more self-assure, and he lifted his head a bit. "I've been lying to all of you, you know that. I'm not fine, I'm never going to _be_ totally fine. But I didn't know," here, Yuugi paused again, and he glanced off into space, "that I was lying to myself, too."

Jounouchi and Honda shared a confused look, while Ryou blinked a few times. Otogi looked between Sugoroku and Anzu, both of whom were focused entirely on Yuugi. A moment later, everyone else was, too.

Yuugi turned his violet gaze upon them, and in it they saw fear, pain, regret, and hope. The teen smiled a little. "Yami… Atem," Yuugi flinched a little as he spoke, and continued, voice hoarser than before, "was more to me than just a friend. I… I…" he stared at his feet. "I loved him." Yuugi nodded quickly. "I loved him. He was always there for me, he cared for me, trusted me. He listened, he advised, he laughed, he did so much for me… and I loved him. And now he's gone and I _want him back_. I want to tell him. Gods, I need to tell him…"

Yuugi sobbed, closing his eyes, and turned away. It was immediate- Jounouchi engulfed Yuugi in a tight embrace first, Honda and Anzu swooping in on either side. Ryou and Otogi were in there a moment later, and Suguroku came then, too. After a moment, the layers of people slowly peeled away, exposing Yuugi at the core, smiling softly with tears drying in little tracks down is face.

"Thanks," he said. "Thank you for being here."

There was a sudden need for the mood to be lightened, and the troublesome-twosome had a plan immediately. Honda frowned, blinking at Jounouchi. "So, does that make Yuugi a bisexual or asexual?"

Yuugi flushed bright red, and Anzu frowned at them. "Honestly, you two," Azzu said, but her eyes brightened immediately. "Yami was his own person. Yuugi's _bisexual_."

Yuugi placed both hands over his face, but not before everyone saw the smile and blush there. "Oh, please… Anubis take me now…" he moaned.

Jounouchi smiled at him, clapping him on the back. "You know we're only playing, Yuug'. When'd ja figure all this stuff out, anyway?"

Yuugi looked over at Anzu and shrugged. "About a week ago. Anzu helped me, and that's why she knew."

Ryou watched him, leaning against a nearby chair. "And you didn't tell us until now, because…?"

"I… was scared," Yuugi admitted, blushing a little. "We don't know anyone who's gay, so I wasn't sure how you guys would react when I told you about me. Plus, Yami-At-_Yami_ was living in the back of my head. That's really creepy when you think about it."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes before bopping Yuugi on the head lightly. "You're so stupid sometimes, Yuugi," he said. Yuugi looked up at him, and Jounouchi continued. "Remember when you first told us about the other you? How scared you were of us leaving you?"

Yuugi nodded. "Yeah."

Jounouchi held out his hands. "Yuugi, you're our friend because you're _you_, not because you're straight, or gay, or bisexual, or whatever! And you'll _always_ be my friend."

Honda nodded beside Jounouchi. "He's right. No matter what, Yuugi. You are you. That's what's important."

Otogi chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "Why would I abandon you for that? I mean, my father tried to _kill you_. If you can move past that, I think I'll survive this. Besides," Otogi said with a smirk, "I'm not that surprised. The way you played so valiantly to get your Puzzle back from me, how emotional you were…" Otogi shook his head. "I'd give _anything_ to have those feelings for someone."

Yuugi smiled at him, nodding a little. Ryou was staring at Yuugi with eyes filled with confusion.

"You know… no homosexuals?" he uttered slowly. Yuugi looked over at him.

"No," Yuugi began, "why, do you?"

Ryou looked to the ceiling of the room, as if asking the Gods for patience. He then looked back at the group, fighting a smile. "Yeah," he said, nodding, his eyes laughing. "Oh, just, you know, _me_."

Yuugi stared at him, mouth dropping open. Otogi snorted into his fist, and Honda coughed a few times. Jounouchi blinked while Anzu pumped a fist into the air. "I _knew it_!" she cried. She spun on her heel, pointing to Honda and Jounouchi. "I _told you_ that he was gay!"

Jounouchi suddenly sat up straighter. "That's why you weren't drooling like Honda and me over Mai when she came with us!"

Ryou placed a hand over his eyes. "I wasn't even _trying_ to hide it from you…!"

Suguroku clapped his hands, drawing everyone's attention. "Now that the bomb has been dropped, how about we have something to eat?"

Jounouchi and Honda followed Surugoku into the kitchen, shouting out suggestions for food. Ryou trailed after, trying to mediate between their arguing. Anzu and Otogi slid in behind them, laughing at the two of them. Yuugi stared for a moment, and he smiled. It was so normal, so completely natural. Like he'd never said anything to them at all.

Like he was the same as before. Because he _was the same as before._

Yuugi smiled, feeling the ache in his chest ease a bit, and he rushed after them into the kitchen. He truly had the best friends in the world.


	3. Day: 0

**STORY SUMMERY:** Nearly a year has passed since Ya-'_Atem_' passed on, and things are no easier for Yuugi. However, in Egypt, a truth emerges from the sand, and everyone discovers a mistake they made that night a year ago. YxYY

**STORY WARNINGS:** Shonen-ai, Romance, Fluff, a bit of angst

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

--

**CRAVING**

**--**

**))****Day: 0****((**

It was dark.

He knew that.

There was something heavy wrapped around his neck (he had a neck), something heavy on his ears (he had ears), something hard around his forehead (he had a head). His chest (he had a chest) was covered by something soft, as were his legs (he had legs) and feet (he had feet). There was something cold and heavy around his legs and ankles (he had ankles) as well as his arms (he had arms), and smaller cold-heavies around some of the fingers (he had fingers) on his hands (he had hands).

Something thudded against his chest, something hard and ancient and dead and cold and soft and new and alive and warm. He gasped, pausing. Had he been moving? Yes, he must have for him to have stopped. His fingers, quivering, reached up and touched the object that had interrupted his self-discovery. It was a triangle. Or, rather, several triangles pressed together on a square base.

'_A pyramid then_,' he thought. Then he grabbed the object, unable to see in the dark. '_No_…' his mind told him as his fingers felt the individual pieces that made up the pyramid, '_a Puzzle_.'

A Light in the Darkness.

The doors of the tomb seemed to slide open of their own accord, sending bright sunlight flooding into the ancient pyramid of Atem. Sand danced at his ankles.

'_Yuugi_.'

And Yami remembered.

--

"Silent Magician attack!"

Joey blinked a few times as the white and blue female Magician rose into the air, holding out her small staff, which glowed brightly. The beam of white light shot forward, blasting into his Red Eyes Black Dragon and taking out his remaining life points. He then shook his head, chuckling as the holograms faded, and reshuffled his cards together.

"Nice one, Yuug'!" he called, stepping off the red duel platform. Yuugi smiled back at him, gathering up his cards and jumping down from the Dueling Arena.

"You didn't do so badly yourself, Jou!" Yuugi exclaimed, rushing over to Jounouchi. Jounouchi chuckled, moving towards where Anzu, Honda, and Mokuba had gathered.

"You're bein' too kind, Yuug'," Jounouchi said, shaking his head. "Maybe last week when you were still a bit mopey, I mighta had a chance, but now? Pfft."

Yuugi grinned, smiling. It was easier to do now, as if talking with his friends about his feelings for Yami had somehow given him the ability to breathe without pain again. Earlier in the week, it had still been difficult- his heart had still ached all the time, and any passing thought of Yami had made him pull back into himself. Today, however, he had finished lunch with his friends and Joey had offered to duel him, and Yuugi felt the tension ease in his chest, the pain fading away.

And he was alright.

Yuugi gave him a gentle elbow to the side. "I doubt even then, Jou!"

Jounouchi paused, thinking, when he spun around, mouth open.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, and Yuugi broke out in laughter and jogged to their group of friends, taking refuge behind Honda.

"Save me!" Yuugi cried, and Honda held up his hands to Jounouchi, who was marching towards them, brown eyes bright.

"I have nothing to do with this, Jou! I swear! Take him, just don't maim me!" the brunet wailed. Yuugi gasped in mock-indignance.

"Honda! _Traitor_!"

"I fear Jou's wrath more than yours, Yuugi!"

Yuugi broke into laughter that turned into a yelp when Jounouchi and Honda turned on him, snatching him up and giving him a noogie.

"I'll show you, pipsqueak!" Jounouchi declared, messing up the shorter-teen's hair. Yuugi tugged fruitlessly on his arms.

"Release me! Gah! Not the hair! _Not the hair_!"

Anzu watched this, standing back with Mokuba, who only shouted encouragement to the duo, with a happy smile on her face. She wasn't foolish enough to think that everyday would be like this- no, Yuugi was going to have bad days and good days. Hopefully now the good days would happen far more often.

Anzu jolted out of her thoughts when Jounouchi hoisted the yelling Yuugi over his shoulder, handing the violet-eyed boy's deck over to Honda. "I'm gonna take him for a swim!"

"Jounouchi Katsuya! _Don't you dare_!"

--

Yami wasn't sure what was worse- the whole 'walking for hours through the desert' thing or the 'not knowing what had happened after the door closed' thing. He knew that it had been a spell since he had walked into the afterlife, but how long? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? Lifetimes?

Yami shuddered at the thought of his aibou dead already, even in the blaring heat of the desert. The Pharaoh had his blue cape wrapped around his head to protect it from the sun, keeping only his bright crimson eyes exposed to the world. His massive hair had long since fallen from its normal height to a sweat-dampened look, lying flat on his head and falling down his neck and the sides of his face. He had been following a sand dune for the past four hours, heading what looked to be northwest from Atem's tomb.

'_My tomb_,' Yami reminded himself harshly. '_I am Atem. I am Atem._'

The mantra still hadn't worked. Like when he and his hikari had played the Monster World shadow game with Ryou and Zorc where Yuugi and his friends had all taken control of little figurines, the Memory World had been more like Yami playing a character that looked and sounded like him. And it bothered him. Why couldn't he get used to the fact that _he_ was the Atem from the memory?

'_Of course, it might be an easier task from now on_,' Yami thought with dark amusement, looking down at his tanned, wind-worn hands with rings scattered across them. '_Now that we look alike_.'

Yami licked his dry lips, wishing once again that Atem- _he_ had built _his_ tomb closer to the Nile. Now, however, he could only stumble through the desert and hope he found either some water or an archeological dig site. If not, well, he would have a use for his tomb, after all.

He stumbled, and Millennium Puzzle smacked him hard in the chest, as if punishing him for having such morbid thoughts. Yami wasn't sure where the Puzzle had come from, since the last he remembered it had been placed on the Millennium Tablet. Another mystery that swam in his head, which he really didn't have time to ponder. Yami then groaned, feeling a wave of dizziness wash over him. Lack of water and sustenance was making him weak, and if he didn't find something…

"Yuugi," the name crept past his lips before he marched onward, one hand clutching the cape tighter around his head and the other holding the Puzzle tighter to his chest. There was no time to think of such things- he had been given another chance, and he wasn't going to waste it. He just had to keep thinking of his friends, of Yuugi…

Nearly twenty minutes passed before a noise besides the wind whipping past him reached his ears. Yami squinted into the distance, and nearly collapsed in relief. There, not even quarter of a mile away, stood tents with smudges that were moving around. People. Yami had found _people_. Sure, he still had to cross that quarter of a mile, and then determine if these people would help him or kill him, but he'd worry about that when he wasn't about to collapse.

Yami began to run towards the tents, letting the Puzzle dangle as his arm shot into the air, waving it wildly as he called out with his hoarse tone.

"Hey! Hey!"

Some of the smudges paused, and a few fled back towards the tents. Yami stumbled during his running, and fell to his knees. When he looked up again, a vehicle, a Jeep maybe, was moving towards him.

They stopped a few yards from him, and three people piled out of the tan car and rushed towards him. One of them, dressed in white, dropped beside him, pressing a bottle into his hand. Yami pulled his cape down from his mouth, and he greedily slurped it. He stopped after a moment and he began to cough. The figure in white rubbed his back soothingly. A soft, familiar voice reached his ears.

"Be careful, desert wanderer," it said, "you would do well not to drink so fast."

Yami's eyes widened, and he looked up into the faces of his rescuers, disbelief written over his face.

"Isis?" he croaked, reaching out and grabbing onto her shoulders, the water bottle forgotten. Her face swirled in to focus- blue eyes confused and long black hair tied back. "Isis!"

Her eyes widened in shock and she grabbed onto him, gasping, "My Pharaoh?!"

Yami nodded quickly, and suddenly Marik and Rishid came into view when they dropped down beside their sister. Yami smiled gratefully at them. "I should have known the Gods would not leave me to wander without friends," he spoke breathlessly. Isis wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"My Pharaoh! Atem! How?!"

Yami shook his head, closing his eyes and leaning heavily against her. "I do not know the wills of the Gods," he murmured, exhaustion suddenly increasing. He felt two sets of arms pull him to his feet, and he blinked open his eyes, staring at the bald Rishid whose green eyes showed utmost loyalty and blond Marik with his kind violet eyes. Violet eyes that reminded the Pharaoh of another.

"Yuugi," he groaned, before he sagged in their arms, ignoring Isis's startled cries. Once more, he welcomed the onslaught of darkness, although this time he knew he would awaken in the arms of friends.


	4. Day: 3

**STORY SUMMERY:** Nearly a year has passed since Ya-'_Atem_' passed on, and things are no easier for Yuugi. However, in Egypt, a truth emerges from the sand, and everyone discovers a mistake they made that night a year ago. YxYY

**STORY WARNINGS:** Shonen-ai, Romance, Fluff, a bit of angst

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

--

**CRAVING**

**--**

**))Day: 3((**

The sky was beautiful on a day like this, with soft white clouds brushed across it. It would have been a great day to explore the sandy desert for artifacts hidden below its surface. However, Isis found herself several thousand feet up in the sky in her private jet, on her way to Cairo from Luxor, which she had reached after a long ferry ride through the Nile from El-balyana.

Isis put a hand to her forehead, as if the pressure would keep away the headache she could feel building. It had been another one of those weeks, where her world felt like it would fall out from under her. And, in a way, it had. Of all the things that Isis had expected to uncover on her archaeological dig, a _breathing _Pharaoh Atem had not been one of them.

Her blue eyes swung over to where Yami lay, stretched out on one of the private jet's seats. The tanned form had barely been awake for more than six hours for the past three days, which Isis attributed to the energy he had spent reforming a new body and marching across the desert from his tomb to their camp. Only the Pharaoh could have managed such an action, she was sure of it. The odd thing was that Atem's clothing would not come from his form, as though it was as much apart of him as his hands and legs. Isis only found herself more and more bewildered.

"Isis," Marik's voice called softly from behind her, and she turned to look at her brother, "Rishid just called."

Isis sat up straighter, watching him with avid eyes. While she, Marik, and Atem were leaving the dig site, Rishid and their team had remained behind to inspect something Yami had mentioned during a brief spell of consciousness- his own tomb. "And?"

Marik seemed completely bewildered, like what he was about to say made no sense to him. "And… it looks like someone opened the doors _from the inside_. It looks like somehow Yami was placed inside his old tomb, and he just _walked out_."

Isis swiftly moved to her feet, slipping past Atem's softly snoring form. She grabbed Marik's arm and pulled him away. "_What_?!" she whispered. Marik raised his eyebrows.

"I know. Rishid thinks that somehow Yami-" Isis gave him a warning glare, which he ignored- "_Yami_ came back from the dead. But his mummy was still there. Are we sure he's real?"

Isis shushed him, glaring slightly at him. "Do not speak of your Pharaoh like that!"

Marik rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Anyway, there isn't any sign of the other Millennium Items, though. So it looks like whatever brought back _Yami_ also gave him the Puzzle."

Isis felt the headache throbbing at her temples, and she squeezed the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes. "Why _now_?" she asked the air. Marik chose to respond.

"Maybe something's up with the Shadow Magic, or the Shadow Realm. Maybe Yami got bored of the afterlife and came back here? He's stubborn enough."

Isis opened one blue eye and glared at her brother, frowning. "He certainly is, my brother."

Marik frowned a little, glancing around his sister to watch Yami sleep. "What are we going to do with him? He doesn't even technically exist in this time." Marik looked at his sister. "We've also got to call Yuugi. He deserves to know."

Isis dropped her hand, straightening. "We will do nothing for now," she declared. At Marik's confused and annoyed look, she gestured to the air with her hand. "We do not even know if he will be remaining. I'd rather be sure why he is here before we start calling everyone. If he's here only for a limited time, it would be best if we just left them to their lives."

Marik frowned darkly, but could see the logic. "Save them from more pain."

"Exactly."

Marik was still frowning. He turned his violet eyes upon Yami's form once more. "But how do we determine that?"

Isis glanced out the window of the jet, watching the clouds fly by. "We ask the Gods for guidance. They have not led us astray yet."

Marik frowned before wandering over to a window, leaning against it as he looked at the sky. "No, but they have sent us in circles."

Isis had no response.


	5. Day: 10

**STORY SUMMERY:** Nearly a year has passed since Ya-'_Atem_' passed on, and things are no easier for Yuugi. However, in Egypt, a truth emerges from the sand, and everyone discovers a mistake they made that night a year ago. YxYY

**STORY WARNINGS:** Shonen-ai, Romance, Fluff, a bit of angst

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Hey guys. Just letting you know, you are going to want to have this website open as you read this chapter. I get into the heavy parts of the Egyptian's belief of souls. It gets explained- kinda- a bit later, but if you really want to understand what's going on, I'd suggest this.

http:(slash)(slash)www(dot)egyptiandreams(dot)co(dot)uk(slash)egyptian-soul(dot)php

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ I also don't own McDonalds.

--

**CRAVING**

**--**

**))Day: 10((**

"Ay, Yuug'! You still with us, dude?"

Yuugi's eyes snapped back over to Jounouchi. The blond, sitting across from Yuugi, was wiggling half a sandwich mere inches from his face. It took Yuugi a moment to remember where he was. For the past week or so, Yuugi had been feeling under the weather, like someone was constantly drugging his food with sleeping pills. Today was the first day in a while that Yuugi felt awake enough to leave Kame Game Shop. The group of friends had decided that the park was the perfect spot for lunch on that day, and they were currently sitting at a picnic table. Yuugi vaguely remembered asking Jou for a bite of his sandwich, and then it went rather fuzzy.

The black-and-red-hared teen winced before gingerly taking the turkey, ham, and cheese sandwich from the blond. Blushing lightly, the teen scratched the back of his with his free hand while he took a bite. He handed the sandwich back, and Jounouchi frowned at him.

"You okay?"

Yuugi nodded, swallowing. "Yeah," he answered, "I'm fine."

Honda reached in front of Jou and batted Yuugi over the head with a rolled up magazine. "Don't lie!"

Yuugi winced, rubbing his head and looking at Honda with one eye. He sighed, slouching on the bench while the group looked at him anxiously. "It's just," he began, "I keep… feeling like I'm in the wrong place. Like I'm missing something important somewhere." He looked up, seeing the worry in his friends' eyes. "I haven't felt like this since…"

Yuugi trailed off, and his hand reached up, touching the center of his chest. The last part of the sentence went unspoken, for it was obvious what it was- since Yami had been with them. Anzu, sitting beside Yuugi, squeezed his knee gently, her blue eyes watching him closely.

"What should we do?" she asked, as if Yuugi would know the answer. Yuugi sighed, shaking his head and leaning it against the tabletop.

"I'm not sure," Yuugi admitted. "I'm just… I'm not _tired_ now, you know? I feel like I've lost something and I should be looking for it, and not stop until I find it."

Ryou leaned forward a bit. "Well, what does what you're looking for feel like?"

Yuugi blinked up at Ryou, watching the brown-eyed albino for a moment. Yuugi chuckled morosely before he broke into real laughter. Otogi, sitting beside Anzu, glanced over at the rest of the group.

"Uh, Yuugi…?"

Yuugi waved one of his hands, the other brought up to cover his mouth. "I-I," he tried to speak; "I'm fine. Just, just… one moment…"

Once his giggles subsided, Yuugi's bright violet snapped up to Ryou, glowing with laughter. "I swear upon the Gods," he began, "that what I'm searching for feels like beef. Like I'm craving a cheeseburger. A lot of cheeseburgers. But… not exactly." Yuugi ducked his head, rubbing his hair in frustration. "It's the most _bizarre_ feeling!"

Jounouchi blinked a few times before pushing himself to his feet, smirking. "Well then!" he said swiftly, smirking. "Then we'll take you to Burger World and stuff you full of different sorts of burgers. Maybe _that_'_ll_ get your mind straightened out!"

Anzu pinched the bridge of her nose. "I doubt," she began, "that what Yuugi's looking for is actually a _burger_."

Otogi jumped up too, brushing a strand of black hair from his face, green eyes flashing. "Actually, it might work." Anzu raised an eyebrow at him, and the Dice Master continued. "If we expose him to several different types of burgers…"

Anzu's eyes widened. "Then maybe we can get a better idea of what he's _really_ after!"

Yuugi looked mildly alarmed. "I'm… going to be eating a lot of burgers this week, aren't I?"

Ryou smiled at him, reaching across the table and patting his wrist. "We'll be beside you, Yuugi. All the way."

Yuugi stood up, and the rest of the table rose. "So," he began, "we're heading to Burger World?"

Anzu nodded, and the group began the half-hour walk to where Anzu's old workplace was. When they arrived, Jounouchi took the liberty of ordering for Yuugi.

"Let's see…" the blond began, flipping through the menu as the green-haired waitress stood nearby. He looked over at the man of the hour. "Yuug', how many do you think you can eat?"

"Uh…" the Duelist responded. Otogi held up three fingers. "One big, two small."

"Got it!" Jounouchi said, and turned back to their server. "Yuugi'll take a Pawn, a Duke, and a King."

The waitress blinked slowly. "Um… drink and fries?"

"A medium cola, right Yuugi?"

"Y-yeah."

The waitress looked expectantly at the rest of them. Jounouchi looked at the Anzu, who sighed and smiled up at the girl. "We'll take a large platter of the Cannonballs and sauce, too. And small drinks of cola for the rest of us, too."

The waitress smiled brightly, nodded. "Okay! I'll have your order in just a few minutes!"

She flounced away, and Yuugi looked at the other nervously. "I don't have to eat _all_ of it, right? I mean, I can barely finish a Duke alone!"

Jounouchi chuckled. "Naw. Honda and I'll take care of what you don't finish." Yuugi smiled slightly.

"Oh, good."

It was an hour later that Yuugi finally pushed away the last half of the King Burger, a triple-stacked beef beast with lettuce, tomatoes, French fries, pickles, onions, cheese, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, and crunchy bacon bits between each meaty layer, and absolutely drenched in grease. The King of Games looked rather ill, swallowing his last bite slowly. Anzu handed him her soda- Yuugi having downed his earlier- and he drank it down. When Yuugi finally handed the cup back, he wasn't surprised to see Jounouchi and Honda playing rock-paper-scissors over the remaining piece of the King.

"I think I'm going to have a heart attack," the young Duelist declared, and his head made a loud '_thunk_' as it landed on the tabletop. "I have never been so sick of beef and yet crave it all the same. I never want to see a burger _again_. I want to see dozens of burgers _right now_."

Anzu patted him on the back while Otogi fished some yen from his pocket, laying them on the table. "I've got the bill." He rose from his seat, stretching, and he slid out of the booth, smart enough to have taken an aisle seat. Jounouchi and Honda quickly followed, and Anzu assisted a slightly-queasy Yuugi to his feet. Ryou slid out after him.

As they left, the black-haired CEO turned to Yuugi, an elegant eyebrow arching. "So?"

Yuugi sighed. "The bigger burger felt… _better_? I mean, not like I found it, but like I was getting close? Maybe?" Yuugi shook his head. "Whatever. What I'm saying is the King was the right way to go."

Anzu placed a few fingers to her chin. "Well," she began, "there are four other large burgers: the Queen, the Court, the Dragon, and the Castle."

Yuugi looked a bit worse, a green tinge showing on his face. Ryou patted his shoulder softly, as not to jar him. "I suggest we tackle those once a day."

Yuugi nodded. "That's for the best…"

Jounouchi grinned. "Don't worry, Yuugi. We'll get it all figured out. It'll be like old times, right? Now, c'mon! We've gotta run those calories offa you!"

Yuugi looked momentarily distressed before sighing, and walking alongside his friends. "I will _not_ be running right now. Not unless _you_ want to clean up the vomit."

Since no one volunteered, no one went running.

--

"Isis!"

Isis, who had been reading in the library, jerked her head upwards, staring at the door. She set the book down and walked slowly towards it. She rested a hand on the frame and peaked around the it, looking left down the hallway to where Atem's room was in her house. Several days had passed since he had first arrived, and it was only yesterday that the Pharaoh had finally awoken. However, he hadn't yet woken up that day, or so Isis had thought…

"Isis! Come quickly!"

Isis rushed from the doorway and ran down the hallway. He didn't sound like he was in pain, but Isis still felt a thrill of fear as she swung open the door to Atem's bedroom. She frowned, however, seeing the tanned, crimson-eyed man standing at the side of his bed, holding out his arms.

"My Pharaoh, are you injured? I told you not to leave your bed- you are not strong enough yet," Isis said as she came closer. Atem held up his hand, however, and gestured to his form.

"Is there something different about me?" he asked, crimson eyes bright. Isis sighed, closing her eyes. She then reopened them and gave the Pharaoh a good looking-over.

He still wore his Pharaoh's outfit, for nothing seemed to be able to remove them. His entire white outfit- shoes, shirt, shorts- and assorted gold bangles, rings, anklets, necklaces, and head gear, plus the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, the only piece of clothing that could be removed. The only random splash of color was his blue ca-

Isis's eyes widened, and she walked over to him, grabbing his shoulders as she peered over them to see that, yes, the cape was gone. She looked once more in Atem's eyes. He smirked at her.

"I've been… _playing_," he admitted, and pushed her away gently. He held up his left hand and wiggled the fingers, the middle and the ring both adorned in gold rings. He looked at them specifically, and his eyes narrowed. A moment later, the rings vanished.

Isis snapped out her fingers and grabbed the hand, running her small fingers over where the rings should have been. She looked up at Yami, who was grinning.

"I think I can change out of these clothes now," he said. Isis rolled her eyes, stepping back.

"Good," she said. "I will get a fresh change while you clean up. You have never bathed, and you're beginning to smell like it."

Yami snorted at her, and turned away, heading towards the bathroom. Isis paused at his door. "I will return in a twenty minutes, Atem."

"_Yami_," his voice shot from the bathroom. "Call me '_Yami_'."

Isis sighed, looking at the ceiling. "Of course, my Pharaoh."

At-_Yami_ grumbled something under his breath, but Isis was already leaving the room. Like she promised, twenty minutes later Isis came to the bedroom, holding a set of light blue pajamas in her arms with a pair of Marik's white boxers. She knocked gently on the door.

"At-_Yami_? Are you decent?"

The response was a small chuckle. "I have nothing to wear, Isis. I have a towel, but… well, I'm a decent as I'm going to get."

Isis, preparing herself for the worst, took a breath and opened the door, keeping her gaze on the light marble flooring as she stepped into the room. Yami's deep chuckle made her look up at him, and she barely managed to keep herself from blushing. Luckily for him, Yami managed to keep his physique from his past: a muscular frame, toned arms, and taught stomach. The lower regions were covered by a large grey towel, and Isis forced herself _not_ to think about what could be behind it. Isis returned her eyes to Yami's head, and found herself smirking.

"I have always wondered how your hair would stand up to water," Isis said, her blue eyes bright. "Now I know."

Yami scowled at her, running a hand over his flattened hair. The blonde bangs had been tucked behind his ears, while the assorted red and black strands of hair flowed down his back to just under his shoulders. He gave flick of the wrist. "It dries straight up," he bragged.

Isis gave him a withering look. "It is the same for Yuugi?"

If Isis had blinked, she might have missed the sudden dark flush spread from Yami's face and the minute flinch he gave. However, they were gone in a flash, so Isis wasn't even sure if she_ had_ seen it. Yami flashed her a smile, but there was something hidden in his eyes. He took the pajamas with one arm.

"Yes," he said, "it does. It's some he must have inherited from… _me_?" He thought about this, looking over at Isis. "No, Atem didn't have… I mean, _I_ didn't have any heirs. That's why Seto took the throne after me. That means Yuugi got it from Seto." Here, Atem gave a sad chuckle. "I never want them to figure _that_ out."

Isis smiled at him, playing oblivious to the man's odd moods. "It would be… interesting. If Kaiba were more open to the idea, the fun you could have…"

Yami snickered into his fist, good humor returning. "I could call him 'cousin', but I think he'd kill me."

"Call Mokuba 'cousin'. He'd enjoy it."

Yami laughed at her, smile bright and wide. "I think I will. Just to see how they react." He then gave Isis a pleading look, and Isis turned around, staring at the ceiling. She heard the towel drop to the floor behind her.

"I want to talk about what you remember during your…" Isis trailed off. Yami snorted behind her.

"My death? I remember only flashes. Mostly light. Some of what I was feeling."

Isis turned her head a little and then faced forward again. "Which was?"

Yami paused for several seconds, and the rustling of fabric reached her ears. "Boredom, mostly."

"Mostly?"

"And loneliness," he offered hesitantly. "Like there was no one there for me. I'm almost glad I don't remember it. You can turn around now."

Isis turned again, and raised an eyebrow. "One would think you would have had enough of your memories missing to fulfill several lifetimes."

Yami shrugged, walking over to his side table and picking up the Puzzle. He admired it for a moment. "One would," he said, "but I never want to remember the absolute agony of living in complete darkness for three thousand years."

He slipped the chain around his neck and placed the Puzzle there. He frowned at Isis. "This isn't mine," he said to her. Isis nodded.

"When we know why you are here, we will call Yuugi. I swear, my Pharaoh. Now, rest. You are not at full strength and I don't want you to collapse."

Yami frowned at her. "I would not collapse," he grumbled, but turned to his white bed. He set some pillows up so he wouldn't be flat, and ran another hand through his hair, shaking it a little to help dry it faster. Already, his bangs were starting to lift from behind his ears and get in his eyes. He sat down and looked up at her with thankful eyes.

"You have done so much for me, both in this and before. I will never be able to thank you enough," he said. Isis shook her head and smiled.

"You give me something to do," she said coyly. She came to his bedside and pressed a hand against his shoulder. "Now, rest and try to remember."

Yami lay down. "I will try," he said doubtfully, "but I don't expect to gain anything more."

The black-haired woman nodded. "As you say, my Pharaoh. Is there anything you desire?"

Yami glanced at the small table at the side of his bed. "Well, I have this strange craving for beef…" He turned and looked at Isis. "Is there a Burger World around here?"

Isis blinked at him, and then shook her head. "No, my Pharaoh. But we do have a McDonalds near by. I'll have my aide fetch you a few cheeseburgers."

Yami smiled at her, but his face was twisted into a slight wince. "Isis," he pleaded, "please, call me _Yami_. I am no more a Pharaoh than you."

Isis looked taken aback for a moment, before she frowned, eyes narrow. She motioned for the door. "Yes my- Yami. I must check something. If you need me, call."

Yami smiled at her, freely and without a wince, and Isis left the room as fast as she could. She spotted one of her many guards walking the hallway and stopped him with a glance.

"You!" she said swiftly. "Tell Kebi I want seven cheeseburgers from McDonalds. Have her bring them to At- _Yami_'_s_ room."

The guard bowed to her before marching back the way he came. With that done, Isis spun on her heel and rushed to her library. She grabbed the step ladder next to the door and rushed across the room, hastily throwing open the step ladder and scurrying up it. She placed a finger on the spines of the books, and dragged it along, mumbling the titles under her breath.

She stopped over one and pulled the brown and gold book from the shelf, allowing it to slide into her hands. She stepped back down, flipping open the book and running her finger down the page, and turned the page just as quickly. While she was doing this, Marik slipped into the room and watched her for a few moments.

"Isis?"

Isis jolted, swinging around and closing the book around her finger. She sighed, shaking her head. "Hello, brother. May I request you make a bit more noise?" she said with a small smile.

Marik's eyes glistened with laughter. "I'm a thief, Isis. 'Loud' isn't in the description." He walked over and inspected the title of the book his sister held. "'Reincarnation'?" he read. His violet eyes swung around to stare at the blue of his sister's. "What are you doing with that?"

Isis gestured for the teen to follow her over to one of the tables in the room. "At-_Yami_ said something a moment ago that made me wonder."

Marik plopped down a chair beside Isis, as to better read the book with her. "About reincarnation?"

"Yes," Isis said, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. "Specifically whether a person can reincarnate from any part of a soul."

Marik frowned, and leaned over her shoulder to scan the page. "Any part of a soul… Besides the Akh?" At his sister's nod, he grabbed the book from under her hands, inciting a suffering groan from her. He quickly turned several pages. "What did Yami say that brought this on?"

Isis watched her brother speed-read with interest. "He doesn't seem to associate the idea that he was once a Pharaoh."

Marik glanced up at her, his eyes wide. "So, you think only a part of Atem's soul was sealed into the Puzzle?"

Isis nodded, and Marik went back to the book. The black-haired woman turned her eyes to the side. "It would explain quite a bit of his current predicament."

"Got it!"

Isis turned back to her brother, and the blond teen placed a finger against the page and began to read, "'And like seeds of the Lotus shall the soul be placed within a vessel and grow. With the blessings of the Gods will a child whose soul hath grown to sustain its living form be born unto the world.' So," Marik said, looking up, "a bit of soul is placed in something, and then when it's a complete soul, it gets reincarnated."

Isis sat down, placing her hands together. She looked over at Marik, whose own face had taken a darker hue. She took the book from him and shut the pages. "I believe that Yami, originally, was the Ren and the Sheut of Atem's soul. They were sealed within the Puzzle when he sacrificed his moral soul."

Marik ran a hand through his hair, leaning back in his chair. "So, Atem's Ba and Ka moved on?"

"And his Akh was later reincarnated as another," Isis said as she nodded, running her fingers over the cover of the book. "Yes. And Yami, as part of the ritual, existed on in the Puzzle until a worthy soul came upon it. One who had Ba and Ka in excess, willing to share, and whose own Ren was unknown and Sheut weak. One whose _soul_ intimately knew his presence."

Marik sighed, closing is eyes and nodding. "Yuugi."

"Yuugi," Isis conceded. "Because Yuugi is _also_ Atem reincarnated, he and Yami were easily attached to one another. They fed each another, Yuugi becoming stronger, and Yami becoming whole." She looked Marik in the eye. "This is probably how Yami was able to return to us: he's become a complete soul."

Marik stared at his sister. "What else does it explain?"

Isis smiled, thinking of Yami's earlier discovery. "It explains his clothing, Marik. When Atem was sacrificed, he wore his royal attire. Thus, he and his shadow both held the attire when they were consumed by Shadow Magic. So, when his shadow became his Sheut and entered the Puzzle along with his Ren, it had his clothing." Isis smiled. "So, his clothing has become an intricate part of his soul now." She laughed softly into her hand. "He does like them, so at least we have that to be thankful for."

Marik snickered. "That would have been _hilarious_." Marik suddenly paused, and then he looked at his sister with a hopeful gaze. "Doesn't this all mean that Yami doesn't have a _reason_ for being here?"

Isis huffed, standing up from her chair and walked towards the bookshelf to return the book. "I doubt that, Marik. All souls must a have purpose, even if it is something as simple as 'breathe'. However, Yami must have a role more important than that, or why was he returned _now_, instead of immediately?"

Marik sighed, slumping down in his chair, inhaling through his nose. He blinked a few times, straightening and sniffing the air again. "Isis, what's that smell?"

Isis gave the air an inquisitive sniff before flicking her wrist. "Yami was craving cheeseburgers, so I had Kebi buy more than enough."

Marik rolled his eyes before pushing himself up from the table. "Well, now that you've loaded him up with beef and cheese, maybe the Gods will be more willing to talk to us. I'll go look for signs."

Isis nodded at her brother. "Good luck."

Marik nodded and slid from the room. Isis watched him go before she sighed, running a hand through her black hair. She turned back around, gazing at the books that lined her shelves, and, as much as she wanted there to be, the answer would not be so easy to find.


	6. Day: 15

**STORY SUMMERY:** Nearly a year has passed since Ya-'_Atem_' passed on, and things are no easier for Yuugi. However, in Egypt, a truth emerges from the sand, and everyone discovers a mistake they made that night a year ago. YxYY

**STORY WARNINGS:** Shonen-ai, Romance, Fluff, a bit of angst

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

--

**CRAVING**

**--**

**))Day: 15((**

"I think we lost him again."

Yuugi stared blankly at the white wall of Ryou's bedroom. Him and the other five teens were sitting in a circle, and had been discussing their next plan of action when Jounouchi had realized Yuugi was no longer with them. Ryou waved his hand in front of the void violet eyes and nodded.

"Oh, he's gone alright. This is a bad one, too- his eyes are half-lidded again."

Otogi sighed, leaning his chin on his palm and waving his other hand. "Let him zone out. He's becoming more and more distracted now-a-days. The only thing we can do for him is figure out what he's missing."

Anzu pulled a menu of Burger World out of her purse and laid it on the floor in front of her. "Well, Burger World's changing timeframes again, so we'll have a fresh set of burgers for him to eat."

"What's the theme this time?" Honda asked, squinting at the up-side-down text. Anzu rolled her eyes and flipped it around."

"_Ancient Egypt_. How lucky are we?"

Otogi shook his head, turning the menu towards him. "It _always_ comes back to Egypt with us, you know that? Alright, let's see… for the large burgers we have the Osiris, the Isis, the Hathor, the Apophis, and the Thoth." Otogi looked up. "So, five more days of burgers when this starts." His green gaze darted over to Anzu. "When does this start?"

Anzu chuckled. "Today. These have been out _the whole time were there_. Ryou saw them, too, you know. Why do you think I called you all _here_, before lunch?"

Jounouchi held up a finger. "I think you noticed them because, as… er… _people who are attracted to men_, you have to be more aware than us, the slower, dimmer sex."

Anzu stared at him. "I think it's because you're all lazy."

Honda crossed his arms. "No way! It's totally that! Here, we'll have an experiment." Honda gestured to the still zoned-out Yuugi. "If _Yuugi_ noticed, then we'll say we're right."

Ryou shook his head. "It's Ancient Egypt, Honda. Yuugi would have noticed it. I'm with Anzu- you're all just lazy."

Otogi shrugged at the group. "I didn't noticed, and it's because I didn't really care. Anyone else with that excuse?"

At their silence, Anzu sighed, shaking her head. "Well, whatever. We'll get Yuugi started on them today." She turned, gently shaking Yuugi's shoulder. The violet-eyed boy blinked a few times before turning back to her.

"Uh… huh?"

"You zoned out again, Yuugi."

Yuugi flushed bright red. "Oh. Sorry. What's up?"

Anzu rose to her feet, helping the shorter teen up, and the other rose immediately after. "We're heading to Burger World. They changed their menu-"

"To Ancient Egypt, that's right!" Yuugi interrupted, his eyes bright and focused once again. Honda and Jounouchi high-fived behind their backs. "I remember seeing that on the sign. So, do they have new burgers to try?"

Anzu glared over her shoulder at the two, and then turned back to Yuugi and nodded. "A couple. Let's get over there, and we'll see which one you want to try."

Jounouchi held his car keys into the air. "I'm driving!"

Ryou held his keys up, too. "I am _also_ taking my vehicle."

Honda and Otogi strayed to Jounouchi while Anzu and Yuugi went to Ryou. Jounouchi marched out of the room. "All the _fun_ people in my car!"

Ryou watched them leave as he mumbled, "Anyone who doesn't have a _death wish_ please feel free to join me."

Anzu snickered into her hand, and Yuugi grinned broadly. Ryou smiled at them. "Let's head out, then."

--

"Yami… Yami? Are you listening?"

The once-spirit blinked a few times, his crimson eyes widening and turned back to where Marik was standing a few steps away. Yami leaned against the nearby wall and shook his head, pinching between his eyes. "I apologize, Marik," he said. "I… my mind must have wandered again."

The Egyptian sighed, running a hand through his sand-blond hair. "Yami, are you okay? You've been out of it for a couple days now."

Yami sighed, and shook his head again. "No, I'm not," he admitted. "I feel lost all the time. It was like this a few weeks ago, but it's been steadily building and building…" Yami's crimson gaze lingered on Marik's before it dropped away, but not before the violet-eyed man glimpsed the tell-tale glimmer in their depths. Yami inhaled shakily before he spoke, "And I miss Yuugi, Marik. I miss him so much it _hurts_."

Marik took the few steps immediately and wrapped Yami into a tight embrace. He felt the other man immediately latch onto his body, like a drowning man to his rescuer. While Marik knew Yami wasn't crying, to see the usually-strong person so close to the threshold was unnerving. And he knew what he had to do.

"I'll talk to Isis, Yami," he promised to the man. "We'll get it worked out. It's been over two weeks- it's _time_."

They released one another, and Yami's face, while smiling gratefully, had an embarrassed flush to it. Marik pretended not to notice as he smirked.

"Still craving those cheeseburgers?"

Recognizing the change in topic for what it was, but grateful anyway, Yami sighed. "Yes, actually," he replied. "But… it's strange. It's familiar, this sensation. I know I'm misinterpreting it. It's… _ancient_."

Marik sighed, crossing one arm across his chest and using the other to gesture. "Unfortunately, there are no records of beef cravings by Ancient Egyptians."

Yami looked over at him, frowning slightly. "But… I'm not craving food."

Marik stared back at him. "You… aren't?"

"No," Yami said, and his red eyes widened. "No. It's something else."

The Ancient Egyptian rushed past Marik, and the blond man immediately ran after. "Yami, slow down!"

Yami ignored him, and instead burst into the library, startling Isis, who had been looking through several different tomes at her usual table. She glared at the two men who came in. "Marik, when I said make more noise…"

Marik gestured fruitlessly to Yami. "It was him! And he's gone a mad, I think."

Isis looked over at Yami, and stared. The ex-Pharaoh was shuffling through books, mumbling under his breath. Isis rose carefully and stepped towards Yami cautiously.

"Yami?" she asked, pausing a few feet away. Yami gave no sign he'd heard her. "Yami, what are you looking for?"

"I'll know when I see it," he mumbled, his crimson eyes scanning over the pages. "I have to find it first. I'll know it when I see it."

Isis frowned. "Can Marik and I help?"

Yami finally paused, blinking a few times as if to rest his eyes. "No," he answered, looking over at her. "I don't even know what I'm searching for. As I said, I'll know it when I see it."

Isis nodded and started back towards her books. Marik sighed. "I'll go get you a cheeseburger," he grumbled.

"W-wait!"

The siblings turned around and looked on as Yami rushed forward, slamming the book down on the table. His face had lost some of its color, but his eyes had never been brighter. "Here," he whispered, eyes dancing over the page of hieroglyphics, "here it is. I've found it."

Marik and Isis came beside him, looking down at the page. Yami continued, smiling and regaining his color. "I wasn't craving _beef_. I was looking for a _cow_."

Isis leaned over the book, pressing a finger to the page. She looked up at Yami, her eyes bright.

"You were brought back by-"

--

"One Hathor burger and a medium cola!"

The platter was placed in front of Yuugi, who was sitting on the open end of the booth, and the short teen stared at the mound of almost pure beef. Playing on the information that Hathor was a cow goddess, the Hathor burger was merely a very large piece of ground beef placed on a bun with ketchup, mustard, and cheese. The table took a moment to admire it, before Honda broke the silence.

"That is the _largest_ cheeseburger I have _ever_ seen in my _life_."

Anzu was frowning at the burger. "It's practically a rip off, you know? It really is just a big cheeseburger."

Yuugi shrugged, staring at it. "Whatever it is, _this_ is the best thing I've ever felt. Er, seen."

Ryou, sitting on the other side of Anzu in the booth and next to Honda, looked at Yuugi hopefully. "Is this it?"

Yuugi nodded, reaching forward and picking up the monster. "I… think so. I mean, it's not _it_, but it's _similar_… no… close? Maybe?" Yuugi shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I'm going to eat this burger now, because I finally feel hungry."

Yuugi chomped down on the burger, making snarling and growling noises as he did. Jounouchi snickered into his hands, and Anzu smiled at her friend. Things were finally looking up in Domino.

--

"Why in the name of Osiris would _Hathor_ have brought you back?"

Things just got stranger and stranger in Cairo. Yami munched away at the cheeseburger in his hands, watching Isis pace back and forth across the library. Marik had long since joined him, for neither had proven any help whatsoever. Marik, getting bored, leaned his head back.

"Isis!" he called, "Maybe Hathor wants him to dance? It's kinda her thing."

Isis frowned at her brother. "We must be serious, Marik! We've finally got our breakthrough- _Hathor_ is the goddess who brought Yami back to us!"

Yami sighed, setting the unfinished portion of the burger aside for the moment. "Yes, we know. I figured it out." Yami rose to his feet and leaned against the table. "Hathor is there at the arrival of the dead king into the next world, correct?"

Marik looked up at him. "Yeah."

"So," Yami said, "she must have been there when I walked through the doorway."

Isis nodded, leaning against one of her bookshelves. "While you may not have been Atem technically, you were still a Pharaoh in your time. So, yes… she would have been there for you."

Marik looked over at the once-dead man. "Does that mean they've already weighed your heart?"

Yami looked slightly horrified by that, but Isis quickly shook her head. "I doubt it went that far."

"Why?" both males asked, Marik more for curiosity and Yami because he wanted reassurance. Isis looked at them coolly.

"The Gods weren't expecting anyone. Yami had no reason to die. No sacrifice was needed. The only problem was that Yami had no body of his own," Isis said. Yami looked down at his bronze hands, and Isis continued. "So, when Yami attempted to pass on, he went as a complete soul- he left nothing with his body since there _was no body_." She began to count on her fingers. "No body means no burial. No burial means you didn't really die, Yami."

Marik's eyes widened with a sudden understanding. Yami looked over at her, confusion in his eyes. "I am sorry, Isis. I still don't understand. If I didn't die, why didn't I just return immediately?"

Isis smiled at him, softly. "You went through the doorway because you were no longer needed by Yuugi, right?"

Yami stiffened automatically. He turned his head away. "Yes," he said shortly.

"You felt you had no purpose."

"Yes."

Isis smiled. "What use is a soul who has no purpose?"

Yami stared at her, and he inhaled sharply. "So, they waited until I was needed."

"Yes, and no," Isis said with a smirk. "Hathor gave you life. Hathor gave you a purpose."

"Fine," the ex-spirit said. "So my purpose in life involves either singing, dancing, beauty, or-"

Yami paused, his mouth opening and promptly shutting. He looked away glaring darkly at a corner. Marik frowned at him while Isis stood patiently.

"Or?" she prompted. Yami exhaled, looking back at her with dark, pain-filled eyes.

"Love, Isis. Or love," he said softly. He pushed himself up straight and wandering over to the door. He glanced back at them, face carefully blank. "I don't think bringing Yuugi here is a good idea," he said firmly, and disappeared through the doorway.

Marik looked over at his sister, raising an eyebrow. Isis walked over to him, sitting down next to him at the table. "You need to learn to read between the lines, brother," she said, and went back to the books she'd left at the table. "Also," she began without looking up, "could you tell Kebi to bring me my address book?" she asked. She looked up after a moment, her lips twisted into an eerie smile. "I have a few people I need to get in contact with."

--

"_Hello again, Kaiba_."

A normal response to such a call would have been to say 'Hello', maybe inquire why they called. However, Kaiba Seto was not a normal person. He did not _do_ normal responses.

"How the hell did you get this number?"

The CEO of KaibaCorp had been reading over the ticket sales for KaibaLand, double-checking the total revenue of the company, and sending an email to his cook to tell her what he and Mokuba would be having for dinner when his cell phone rang. What had looked to be the end of a great day for the eldest Kaiba brother was turning into a nightmare.

"_Kaiba_,_ Kaiba_,_ Kaiba_._ You always ask the least important questions_."

Isis's tone of voice was mocking. Kaiba growled low in his throat, narrowing his blue eyes. "Get to the point, Ishtar. I was just about to head home and if this is some _stupid_ thing to do with the _Goddamn_ Ancient Egyptians-"

"_Yami has returned_."

Kaiba's eyes widened, and his voice failed him. He blinked a few times, trying to organize his thoughts into a coherent manner.

"_Kaiba_. _Kaiba_,_ have you fainted_?_ Maybe I should have introduced the subject slowly_,_ since you couldn't take it_."

"I'm fine," Kaiba said shortly once he regained his mind. "Did you say that _Yami_ is _back_?"

The voice at the other end chuckled. "_I did_._ He's sitting in the guest bedroom in my house_._ I could call him down if you want to talk to him_?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and went back to his computer. "Don't get stupid," was his response as he typed. "Why did you call me? Shouldn't this call be for the geek patrol?"

"_You are the only one who I know would not faint if I told you over the phone_," Isis said simply. "_Also_,_ I need your help with something_."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, his fingers pausing over the keyboard. He smirked slightly. "Really? What do you need _my_ help with?"

"_I need three things_,_ Kaiba_._ First_,_ you must tell Yuugi about Yami_._ I suggest you do so with a few people there_._ Second_,_ I need you to get Yuugi down to Cairo_._ If you must_,_ bring his friends_._ I will pay for your flight_."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "How generous," he sneered into the phone. He went back to typing on the keyboard. "And what's in it for me?"

There was silence on the other end of the line. Kaiba rolled his eyes again and groaned. "You know what? Forget that last question. 'Out of the kindness of my heart', I'll do it. It'll be your birthday present for the next, oh, _thousand years_."

There was a relieved laugh on the other end of the line. "_Thank you_,_ Kaiba_."

Kaiba grunted. "Whatever. What's the last thing you want me to do?"

Kaiba could almost hear the smirk on the other end of the line. "_I need your_…computer skills_ to help me create a person_."

And Kaiba smirked.


	7. Day: 17

**STORY SUMMERY:** Nearly a year has passed since Ya-'_Atem_' passed on, and things are no easier for Yuugi. However, in Egypt, a truth emerges from the sand, and everyone discovers a mistake they made that night a year ago. YxYY

**STORY WARNINGS:** Shonen-ai, Romance, Fluff, a bit of angst

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

--

**CRAVING**

**--**

**))Day: 17((**

"Anzu, one of your friends is waiting outside for you!"

The brunette looked up from the book she was reading when her grandmother's voice reached her ears. She placed a bookmark in the novel, and got to her feet. It wasn't anywhere near the time they had planned to go to Ryou's. Why were they here?

"Who is it?' she called back, and then mentally berated herself. Her grandmother, visiting from Hase, had no _idea_ who her friends were.

"Well," her grandmother began, "he's got brown hair, and he's tall. Oh, what a good-looking man, Anzu! Are you dating him?"

Anzu flinched, placing her book on her bed. "No, obaachan, we're not!" '_Must be Honda_. _What's he here for_?' She grabbed her purse and left the room. "Good bye, obaachan! I might be gone for a few hours!"

"Have fun, Anzu! And try humor your obaachan and ask him for a date!"

Anzu practically fled her house. However, she was more than a little startled when she found Kaiba Seto leaning against his limo instead of Honda leaning against his motorcycle. Kaiba smirked at her as she slowly walked towards him, confusion written on her face. "Here comes Yuugi's main cheerleader. I've been waiting for twenty minutes."

"Hello, Kaiba," Anzu said in a less-than-friendly tone, "glad to see you're still your lovely self." She planted a bangle-covered wrist onto her black-skirted hip, the other gesturing in the air beside her. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Kaiba stepped aside, pulling open the limo's door. His face was stern. "You're going to want to hear this inside."

Anzu looked at him nervously before nodding. "Alright," she said, and stepped into the limo.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at her before sliding in beside her. "That was easy," he said. Anzu shrugged, brushing her dark green tank top straight.

"It was your eyes," she offered. "It's something serious." Her blue eyes jumped up to Kaiba's. "Is it Mokuba?"

Kaiba shook his head. He leaned forward, calling to the driver, "Kame Game shop." He then pressed a button next to his chair, and a black screen rose up to separate them from the driver. Kaiba then turned to Anzu. "Isis Ishtar called me two days ago," he said without preamble.

Anzu blinked a few times. "Isis? Why would she call you? I thought you hated each other."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I don't _hate_ anyone. It's too much effort," he grumbled. "Apparently she thought I had a higher shock threshold."

Anzu stared at him. "Kaiba, what did she tell you?"

Kaiba glowered. "Don't you dare faint," he told her. His eyes narrowed. "Apparently, a little over two weeks ago someone stumbled onto their dig site. Someone we all know."

Anzu's face drained of color, and she gripped the leather seat tightly, her eyes wide. "Wh-who?"

Kaiba smirked at her. "I think you've guessed."

She fell back against the seat, breathing deeply as she clenched her eyes shut. "Y-Yami?"

"Indeed."

Anzu bent forward, placing her head between her knees as she tried to focus on the world around her. Surprisingly, Kaiba placed a hand behind her head. Anzu, remembering faintly some first aid, pushed against it, forcing the blood to flow to her brain. After a moment, the rushing sound in her ears died away and the grey spots around her visions faded. She inhaled slowly, and exhaled.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Kaiba."

Kaiba grunted, sliding away from her. "I need you there when I tell Yuugi. You fainting would have been counterproductive."

Anzu shrugged. "Whatever." She looked over at Kaiba, frowning a little. "So, he's really back?"

"Yes."

Anzu stared out her window, shaking her head slightly. "It must have been a shock to you."

"I almost dropped the phone," Kaiba offered stiffly, looking out his own window. Anzu peaked over her shoulder at him.

"Coming from you," she said with a sickly smile, "that makes my almost-fainting look weak."

Kaiba snorted. "I don't know _why_ I was surprised." He glanced at her. "With all the crap you dorks get into, coming back from the dead isn't anything new, really."

Anzu chuckled awkwardly. "I suppose you're right." Anzu suddenly looked ill again and she spun around, staring at Kaiba. "Kaiba, look, I have to tell you something."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at her, and frowned. "What?"

Anzu exhaled swiftly. She turned her eyes up to the roof of the limo. "Forgive me, Yuugi," she murmured, which confused Kaiba, and stared at the CEO. "Yuugi's in love with Yami."

Kaiba stared at Anzu, obviously startled. He shook his head a little. "You're joking."

"No, I'm not," she responded. She sighed, resting her forehead on her palm. "I can't _believe_ this… he's been miserable for _so long_ and now Yami's back…" She looked up at Kaiba. "It's a good thing you got me," she said. "He might not have believed just you."

Kaiba stared at her, once again unable to believe her. "Why _do_ you believe me? I'm an asshole- I don't do nice things to you. This could have been one sick joke just for my amusement."

Anzu smiled at him. "I more faith in you than that, Kaiba. Besides," she said with a small smirk, "you let me into your limo. That must have killed you a little on the inside."

Kaiba sneered at her. "It did. I'm having it cleaned when I take it back home."

They both quieted when the intercom crackled to life. "Sir, we are a minute away from your destination."

Anzu let out a quiet whimper, gnawing on her glossed lip. Kaiba pressed the intercom button. "Thank you, Dazai."

He turned back to Anzu, who was fiddling with her skirt. Kaiba leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. "Will the mutt be there?"

Anzu shot him a glare, but let it pass. "No. He works the paper route and isn't done till about eleven. It'll just be Yuugi and Sugoroku."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, the man I put into the hospital?" he asked drearily. "_Great_."

"He's forgiven you," Anzu said, waving her hand at him. "Don't worry about it."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I'm not worried. I could put him back in the hospital without any fancy gadgets."

Anzu looked at her nails, unimpressed. "You could," she admitted, "but now that Yami has his own body, Yuugi won't be able to hold him back when he goes to kill you."

Kaiba smirked at her. "Touché."

The limo slowed, and Anzu readied herself, snatching her purse from the limo's floor. When it stopped, she shook her head slightly. "Let's do this."

Kaiba opened the door and slid out, watching as Yuugi peaked his head out the front door of the Kame Game Shop. "Kaiba!" he exclaimed. "It's good to see you! What are you doing here?"

The CEO stepped aside instead of answering, and Anzu slipped out of the door after him. "Hey Yuugi!" she called, smiling brightly.

Yuugi blinked at her a few times. "What are you doing in Kaiba's limo, Anzu?"

Anzu chuckled uneasily, eyeing Kaiba. He gestured for her to take the lead, and she exhaled, marching forward. "Let's go into the house and have Jiichan make us some tea, eh?"

Yuugi winced, but followed after. "I _hate it_ when you open with that…" Kaiba could hear him mumble.

The brunet followed them inside, taking in the familiar sight of the game shop. It was oddly empty for this time of day, and with school being out, although Kaiba could be grateful for that. The idea of waiting there with Anzu for a moment to get both Mutous alone was daunting. He turned, flipping the 'open' sign to 'closed' and strode quickly to catch up. There would be _no_ interruptions.

"Jiichan, Anzu and Kaiba are here! Can you get us some tea, please?"

Yuugi's sharp call rang through the house. A moment later, the grey-haired man poked his head through a doorway. "Oh, is it serious, Anzu?"

Anzu laughed weakly before nodding. "Yeah. We'd all better sit down."

A moment later, the group of four sat in Sugoroku's tiny kitchen at the small table there, while the man himself put water on for tea. When he rejoined them, the man looked at Anzu worriedly.

"What is it, Anzu? And why did you come with Kaiba?"

Kaiba stared at them. "Because the news she has came from _me_. I told her on the way over here."

Yuugi blinked at him. "What did you need to tell Anzu?" The teenaged girl gripped her purse tightly, and Yuugi stared at them. "Oh Gods, are you getting married?"

Anzu's eyes widened, horrified, and Kaiba's frown turned into a full-fledged snarl. Yuugi smiled at them. "I had to check. Why else would Kaiba be talking to you?"

"Because," Anzu said when she'd recovered, "what he has to say is a bit hard to grasp, and he knew you'd need support." She reached forward, grabbing Yuugi's wrists and smiling at him. "Do you trust me, Yuugi?"

Yuugi smiled at her, laughing softly. "Of course."

"Do you trust my judgment?"

"Yeah…"

"Would you trust me if I told you I believed what Kaiba had to say is the truth, no matter how hard it is?"

Yuugi felt nervous and nodded slightly. "Yes, Anzu. But you're kinda scaring me." Sugoroku touched his shoulder, and Yuugi smiled at him. Anzu exhaled, and entwined her fingers in Yuugi's.

"Isis called Kaiba two days ago. That was when we went to Burger World for the Ancient Egyptian special, remember?" Yuugi nodded, and Anzu continued. "She, Marik, and Rishid found something a little over two weeks ago during their dig in Egypt. Something very, very important to us." Yuugi's fingers tightened immediately in her grasp, and Anzu squeezed right back. "Something we lost a little under a year ago." Yuugi's eyes were wide with shock, and he began to shake his head. "Someone we all loved and missed and wanted to see again." Yuugi's breathing began to speed up, and his skin began to feel a bit cold and clammy. Sugoroku's eyes had widened a bit as the realization settled in. Anzu stared deep into Yuugi's wide eyes.

"He's back, Yuugi," she said softly, yet firmly, squeezing his fingers tighter. "Yami's come back."

Yuugi's face lost all color, and he leaned backward, eyes rolling back and sliding shut. Anzu let go of his fingers and latched onto the fainted teen's shoulders before he slid out of the chair. Kaiba was on his feet in an instant.

"Couch?" he asked stiffly. Anzu nodded, and lifted Yuugi's body up gently and walked through the doorway to the Mutou living room. She laid Yuugi down onto the dark brown couch and sat by his feet, placing two green throw pillows onto her lap and then Yuugi's feet on top of them.

Sugoroku walked into the room, holding out a cup of tea for Kaiba to take. The CEO looked at the old man for a moment before taking the cup. "Thanks," he said awkwardly before hazarding a sip.

Sugoroku shook his head. "Thank you, Kaiba, for having the foresight to bring Anzu with you. She probably is the only one who could have talked him through that."

Kaiba stared at him. "Yuugi still fainted though," was what he said. The grey-haired man smiled.

"But Anzu and Yuugi are very close. Only she would have known what to say, and how to say it." The old man smiled a bit. "It also helps that she took a first aid course last summer."

"Hmm," Kaiba hummed noncommittally. Anzu peaked behind the couch, jerking her head towards the chairs in front of it.

"He's coming around," she explained. The grandfather bustled around the edge and Kaiba followed after, both taking a seat. Yuugi blinked his unfocussed eyes slowly, and Anzu rubbed his legs.

"Hey Yuugi," she said softly. Yuugi's eyes looked down at her, and he inhaled slightly, blinking quickly. Anzu shook her head, understanding the look. "Not a dream, Yuugi. Yami's back. He's come back to us."

Yuugi closed his eyes, a small smile spreading on his face. "How?" he asked, looking over at Kaiba. The CEO shook his head slightly.

"Isis wouldn't say over the phone. Only that I was to bring you and your cheer- … _friends_ to Cairo."

Yuugi made to sit up, but Anzu merely lifted his feet higher to keep him lying down. He glowered at her, but turned to Kaiba anyway. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, noon, is the soonest I can get my jet ready," Kaiba said. He then went into lecture-mode. "The flight would take thirteen hours, but we'd arrive in Cairo when it is seven in the afternoon." He smirked slightly. "Time zones are both a blessing and a bane."

Yuugi's lips seemed glued into a permanent smile, and he looked over at Anzu. "So, what? Everyone?"

Anzu chuckled, her own eyes bright. "Just Jou, Honda, Ryou, Otogi, you, me, and Jiichan."

"That's nine passengers." Kaiba took a moment to think. He took out his cell phone, flipping it open and glancing quickly at the trio. "I'll be back."

Sugoroku watched him leave and rose also. "I'll fetch you two some tea." He slid from the room, and Yuugi's lips spread into a wider smile. "Yami's really back? And we're all going to see him?"

Anzu nodded, squeezing his feet, and laughed. "We are! It's been so long. I almost can't believe it!"

Yuugi shook his head a little. "I still can't. Not really. When I'm there, and I see him…"

Anzu nodded. "I know what you mean, Yuugi." She then looked at him, hard, and Yuugi glanced to the side. "Are you going to tell him, or are you going to let Jounouchi blurt it out at an awkward moment?"

Yuugi sighed, laying his forearm across his eyes. "I will. I have to. I need to. Even if he doesn't…"

He couldn't finish the sentence. He uncovered his eyes, and their violet depths betrayed how nervous he felt. "But he's back, Anzu," he murmured. He touched his chest, where his heart was. "I think my heart knew before we all did, because a little over two weeks ago was when it stopped hurting so much."

Anzu smiled at him, rubbing the soles of his feet softly. "You've never been led astray when you listened to your heart, Yuugi. Don't stop now."

Yuugi smiled at her and leaned his head back, exhaling. "_You_ are telling the others, Anzu. I just don't think I'll be able to. I'm _wiped_."

Anzu laughed softly at him. "Well, take a nap then. We have a long day tomorrow."

Yuugi felt a coil of nervousness flare up within him once again, but he pushed it aside. With thoughts of the past rising up in his mind, the young teen fell into a soft slumber.

--

Yami sat on the chair in Isis's parlor, head buried into his hands. Isis sat a few seats over, hands once more folded delicately in her lap. Yami shook his head, murmuring under his breath.

"I can't believe you did that. Isis, why did you do this? He didn't need to _know_."

Isis frowned at the ex-spirit, her blue eyes narrowing into a harsh glare. "You were never the cowardly type before death, Yami. Did they take your courage instead of your heart?"

Yami's crimson eyes snapped up, narrowing in anger. He leaned forward, and pressed a hand to his chest. "I wish they _had_ taken my heart!" he snapped at her, narrowed eyes flashing. "Maybe I wouldn't _hurt so much_."

Yami turned away from her, closing his eyes and exhaling out his nose. Isis sat still, watching him. "How long, Yami?"

Yami glanced over at the woman with tired, pained eyes. He didn't even pretend not to know what she was talking about. "Very soon after Duelist Kingdom. Possibly… during that duel with Pegasus," he said softly, looking down at the floor again. "It wasn't as strong then, though. But it grew." Yami shook his head slowly. "It grew. But Yuugi never reciprocated," the crimson-eyed teen declared firmly. "He loves Anzu, Isis. I didn't want to risk our friendship for the sake of getting my feelings out."

Isis nodded slowly, her eyes cool, but empathetic. "So you took it with you to the grave," she observed. Yami nodded.

"So I took it with me to the grave."

Isis shook her head, frowning. "I hope you realize that three weeks after you left," she said, drawing Yami's attention, "Yuugi and Anzu declared each other _off limits_. They decided that they weren't interested in complicating their relationship with romance." Isis raised an eyebrow at him, while Yami's eyes widened in shock, pupils shrinking slightly. "Makes you wonder how strong his feelings for Anzu were, after all."

Yami leaned back in his chair, staring off into space. He closed his eyes after a moment, folding his hands into his lap and crossing a kaki-covered leg over his other knee. Isis smiled at him and stood.

"I shall leave you to your thoughts. They will be here tomorrow, just after dinner. Do you want to go with us to pick them up…?"

Yami shook his head, eyes still closed. "No, Isis. I will wait here for them. This is a… private moment. For us all. I don't want to submit them to the shock just yet."

Isis smiled at him, her eyes twinkling. "And you aren't ready for it yourself."

Yami opened one eye and looked at her, smirking a bit. "I will never say it out loud."

Isis bowed slightly, still smiling. "You will never have to. Rest, Yami. Tomorrow is a day to be prepared for."

Yami exhaled, closing his eyes and leaning against the chair once again. Isis watched him for several moments longer before slipping from the room, closing the door behind her. She stared straight ahead, her lips twitching into a smirk.

"Marik, the next time you spy on Yami or myself, I will slip an asp into your bed."

She then strode down the hallway, and Marik stepped around the corner where he'd hid, rubbing the back of his neck. Sure, he'd gotten a death threat for his effort, but now he at least knew what was going on with Yami. Marik shook his head, running a hand through his hair, glancing at the door behind which Yami sat. There were some things that you couldn't relate to, and this was one of them.


	8. Day: 18 PART ONE

**STORY SUMMERY:** Nearly a year has passed since Ya-'_Atem_' passed on, and things are no easier for Yuugi. However, in Egypt, a truth emerges from the sand, and everyone discovers a mistake they made that night a year ago. YxYY

**STORY WARNINGS:** Shonen-ai, Romance, Fluff, a bit of angst

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

--

**CRAVING**

**--**

**))Day: 18 == PART ONE((**

The plane ride back to Egypt was nothing like the flight away after the Ceremonial Duel so long ago. The return home had been reserved, sad, and filled with mourning for what had past, yet with an excitement for what lie ahead. This flight however, was filled with a tense, disbelieving emotion. But there was excitement there, too.

"-and Otogi has the whole duel on tape, so we can show Yami it!"

Jounouchi was sitting backwards in a spinning chair that was secured to the floor, talking to Ryou and Honda, who were sitting at the same table, but correctly in their seats. The topic was about a duel tournament that Jounouchi had won a few months after Yami had left them. Ryou smiled slightly at the blond.

"Yes, and then we can show Yami the video _I_ have of Yuugi wiping the floor with you afterward. I think he'll _really_ like that one."

"Hey!" Jounouchi cried, and Honda burst into laughter.

The announcement that Yami had returned from the grave had been received with mixed results. Jounouchi, strangely enough, had fainted dead away while mumbling something about _zombies_, while Honda and Otogi hadn't believed it at first. Ryou, the only other one intimately aware of the strength of Shadow Magic, believed it at once, and went on to assist Anzu in changing the others' minds.

Jiichan was resting in one of the airplane's chairs, taking a nap. Dinner had been served several hours ago, and the only thing left to look forward to on the flight was the landing. Kaiba, however, was working double-time on his laptop, deflecting all questions asked about it. Even Mokuba was repelled, who just shrugged at the others. "We have secrets, too, you know," he had said.

Anzu and Otogi were watching Jounouchi reach across the table to murder Ryou, who was waving his cell phone, which was playing the final turns of his duel against Yuugi. Otogi smirked at the brunette.

"I wonder sometimes why I hang out with you people," the green-eyed teen admitted. He then turned to face Anzu completely. "And then something like the past eighteen days happens, and I remember how great it feels to care about another person." His eyes moved over to where Yuugi and Mokuba sat, laughing and playing Uno in the back. "I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to know how it felt, but, I guess, I kind of do."

Anzu smiled at him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "You'll find that, Otogi. We all will," she affirmed. She then smiled a little. "Love's a game, after all. And Yuugi _is_ the King of _Games_…"

Otogi chuckled, shaking his head. "Of course. Now it all makes sense."

The jet was one of Kaiba's best, often used to transport his entire staff from their mansion in Domino to their home in America. Faster than most planes its size, it would get them to Egypt far quicker than any other airline ever could. The group was entering the final part of their thirteen-hour flight, and not a moment too soon.

Yuugi placed a blue three on top of the yellow three on the pile. "So, Kaiba told you…?"

"Everything," the black-haired eleven-year-old stated. Mokuba placed a blue nine on the top. "Including your… erm… _feelings_ for Yami."

Yuugi blushed a little, hiding behind the cards in his hand. He looked at the cards, clearing his throat. He placed a blue eight on the pile and looked over at Mokuba. "And…?"

Mokuba frowned at him, quirking an eyebrow. "And what?" he asked, slapping down a green eight. "You keep acting like I'm going to suddenly leap away like you're contagious." Yuugi flushed bashfully, and played a green Skip card, and then played a green four. Mokuba scowled at him and placed a green seven on top. "Neither Seto or I really _care_, Yuugi. I mean, I know we're not really as close as the rest of your friends are, so I understand your… _hesitation_," Mokuba paused, thinking over his next few words while Yuugi played a green three, "but I promise that nothing changes between us. Okay?" Mokuba then slapped down his green two. "Uno!" he chirped, looking at Yuugi with a smirk.

Yuugi smiled at him, holding his four cards lower. "Thank you, Mokuba," Yuugi said sincerely, and then played a red two over Mokuba's green two, a red Skip card, a red Draw Two, and kept the last card to his chest. "Uno," he said, smiling. "And I'm sorry if I made you feel like you were less of a friend to me, Mokuba. You've a place in my heart as much as the rest of my friends."

After he finished muttering under his breath about Yuugi's play, Mokuba snickered, picking up two cards. "Just not as much as Yami, right?" He placed a red eight on top of the pile.

Yuugi hid behind his card again, blushing heavily. He then placed the Wild card on top of the pile, smiling hopelessly at Mokuba. "You guys aren't going to leave it, are you?"

"Are you kidding?" Mokuba asked as he shuffled the deck once more. "We hardly _ever_ get to make fun of you, mister King of Games! This is our payback for you being so awesome all the time!"

Yuugi buried his face into his hands again, but he was smiling behind them. He then slumped, frowning a little. "Well, depending on how _he_ takes it when I tell him, I'll either be laughing about this or… well, not laughing."

_Thwack_!

Mokuba tossed the deck at Yuugi's bowed head, sending the cards flying like a flock of startled birds. Yuugi blinked at the shorter boy, startled. "Ah-ah-ah!" Mokuba said, wagging his finger at him. "You _can't_ be gloomy about this! Yami's back! Even if he doesn't share your feelings, the sooner you get it off your chest, the sooner you can just _move on_! Like you did with Anzu!"

Yuugi blinked rapidly, and he smiled at Mokuba. "You… you're absolutely right, Mokuba," Yuugi declared. "It's _just _like with Anzu. Once I tell him, once it's out there, I can move on and be friends with him again. You're _brilliant_."

Mokuba smirked at him, grey-blue eyes bright. "What? Did you think that gene only ran through Seto? _Ha_!"

The intercom over head crackled to life. "_We are now entering Cairo_._ Please secure yourselves in your seats_._ I repeat_,_ we are now entering Cairo. Please secure yourselves in your seats_."

Yuugi and Mokuba gathered the Uno cards quickly from the floor, and darted around with the others to their seats. The plane touched down, jolting them a little, but otherwise it was a smooth landing. Kaiba was the first to his feet, Mokuba on his heels a moment later, and led the group to the exit. The door was unlocked, and it swung outwards, exposing a rather large crowd of reporters who immediately began to take pictures.

Kaiba turned his eyes skyward. "Damn," he mumbled before glancing over his shoulder at Anzu. "Don't say anything."

She blinked a few times, and Otogi immediately latched onto her arm. She stared back at him, confused. "Wha…?"

Kaiba strode down the stairs, Mokuba right beside him. Otogi and Anzu, arm in arm, followed down after them. Jounouchi and Honda, laughing and chattering, were next. Yuugi and Sugoroku came after with Ryou just behind them, talking amongst themselves while keeping a wary eye on the reporters. One of them thrust a microphone in front of Kaiba's face, making the CEO jerk back and glare at the hand it belonged to.

"Kaiba! Kaiba! There were pictures of a Mazaki Anzu getting into your limo yesterday! Are you and her starting a romantic relationship?"

Anzu's mouth dropped open and Otogi squeezed her arm tighter. "Don't speak," he murmured, and Anzu's jaw snapped shut. Kaiba, however, glared down at those who had gathered around him.

"Shut the hell up and get out of my way," he snarled. "Who with and how I spend my time is no concern of yours. If I see _anyone_ posting _anything_ about my 'romantic endeavors' in a magazine, paper, or website, I will _buy it_ just to _fire you_."

The crowd took a single step backwards, and Kaiba sneered at them. He then marched onward, and Mokuba took the time to stick out his tongue at the gutsy reporter and jogged after him. Anzu snickered, bumping her shoulder to Otogi's.

"He has a way with crowds," she said, smirking. Otogi sighed, nodding.

"I wish I had that talent," he uttered, flinging his hair away from his face. A few photographers snapped a few shots of them together, and he glared at them. They took another picture, prompting Otogi to turn back to Anzu as they walked along. "See what I mean?"

As the group walked forward, a stretch limo pulled through the airport's runway, stopping a few feet in front of the group. Kaiba paused, and the eight others surrounded him. The attendants who were carrying their bags paused a few paces behind, and they all watched as the limo's driver stepped out of the vehicle and around it, stopping by the door. He grabbed the door handle and opened it wide. Graceful as ever, Isis Ishtar stepped from the limo and stood tall and confident before them.

"Greetings, friends," she said with a smile, "I welcome you back to Egypt."

Kaiba sneered at her. "I am _so_ glad to be here," he droned. He walked past and entered the limo. "Who's the asshole who leaked we were coming?"

Isis smirked at his back and raised an eyebrow to the others. "Why Kaiba, I would almost say you sound flustered! Was there some truth in publishing?"

Kaiba wasn't even fazed. "Shut up, Ishtar," he said, pulling out his laptop and booting it up. "Are we going to see Yami or are we going to stand at the airport all day?"

Isis laughed at him. "Ah, eager," she said. She waved the others over. "Come. We have much to talk about before we arrive at my home."

The eight other passengers and Isis all quickly piled into the limo, while the attendants from the plane merely placed their luggage in the trunk and went back to the plane. As the limo began to pull away, Kaiba turned to Isis and passed his laptop to her. "This is what I have," he said simply, and Isis took the laptop from him and peered at the screen. She nodded, smiling softly.

"You are indeed the best at what you do, Kaiba," she said, giving him the laptop back. "Once we get home, print me a copy, and I'll have my contacts set it up."

Kaiba grunted before closing the laptop. "Happy Birthday a thousand times over."

"And a thousand thanks," she replied. She then turned to the rest of the group. "I am sure you all have many questions, and I ask that you only ask questions about what I'm speaking. Is that alright?"

Ryou gestured to Jounouchi. "We'll keep Jou quiet for you."

"Hey!"

Isis smiled. "Thank you. Now, the best place to start is from the beginning."

And so, she told the tale of how Yami came to them, from his sudden appearance at their dig site, to the condition of Atem's tomb. When she began to tell of Yami's strange cravings, Yuugi jerked his head up.

"Wh-what?" he asked, blinking a few times. Isis looked over at him, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Yami had cravings for beef from the moment he arrived here."

Yuugi jolted, looking over at his friends. He turned back around. "S-so have I. I mean," he began to clarify when Isis's wide-eyed stare turned up on him, "it wasn't really the _beef_. It was something else, but the burgers were close…"

Anzu nodded. "We managed to find one that Yuugi said was really, really close."

"What?" Isis asked, somewhat breathless.

Yuugi shrugged a little. "It was the Hathor burger from Burger World," he said. Isis's smile widened and she closed her eyes, nodding her head a little.

"I see," she murmured. She opened her eyes again and just smiled at them. "We'll talk more about that when we arrive. I believe there is something you should first know."

Jounouchi blinked a couple of times. "Uh, what?" he asked. Isis smiled a bit.

"Yami is no more Atem than Yuugi is," she said. Honda stared at her.

"_What_?" the pointy-haired brunet exclaimed. "What do you mean he's not Atem?! I thought that's what that whole Memory World thing was about!"

Isis held up her hand. "Yami did indeed need to go through the Memory World," she said sternly, "if only to purge Zorc's influence upon it, and Ryou." The white-haired teen looked away, closing his eyes. Isis continued. "He also had to return Atem's name to him. However," she paused, "we were mistaken when we decided to send Yami on his way to the afterlife."

She smiled woefully and said, "When Atem first sacrificed himself to seal the Shadow Magic away, his Ka went on to the afterlife, where it separated into his Ba," she held out her left hand, "and his Akh," and her right hand. "The Ba," she said as she shook her left hand, "is unique to all things- humans, deities, animals, objects- everything has a Ba. The Akh," she shook the right hand, "will spend time in the underworld before venturing out and merging with another Ba to create a new Ka, which then creates a new person."

Otogi frowned, leaning forward. "Alright, then what's Yami? He had to be _something_ of Atem's, right?"

Isis smiled at him. "Indeed, Otogi. The Ren- Atem's name- and the Sheut- Atem's shadow- both were brought into the Millennium Puzzle, which is why he was known as the Nameless Pharaoh."

Yuugi went wide-eyed. "So, when Yami told the Millennium Tablet his name was '_Atem_'..."

Isis nodded. "He was merely returning the Pharaoh's Ren. This allowed Yami to take up his own Ren, his own name. _Yami_." She looked at Yuugi. "I meant what I said- Yami and Yuugi are mere portions of Atem's soul, reborn into new physical beings." Yuugi looked mortified for a moment, and Isis smoothly said, "But it's nothing like being related, however. I believe…" here, she paused, taking great care not to look in Yuugi's direction, "_soul mates_ would be the correct term to describe it."

Yuugi immediately flushed at that, and he dropped his head, trying to hide it. Isis gazed out the window, and she smiled softly.

"Only minutes remain," she said, gesturing to a large mansion in the distance. "We will be there soon."

Yuugi gulped and prayed for courage.

--

Yami gazed out the window of his usual parlor, face drawn and a bit pale. His forehead rested against his forearm, which was pressed against the glass. He wore a pair of kaki jeans with a dark green tank top. From his ears still hung his earrings, and his golden choker around his neck. Several of his fingers still had their rings, and of course the Millennium Puzzle hung around his neck. He was waiting to give that to Yuugi, for it truly belonged to him.

Isis was due home any minute now, and the nervousness that had been building since yesterday when she told him about their impending visit had practically bloomed into panic. Of all the situations that he had been in while he lived with Yuugi, _this_, when there was no immediate danger or games to play, was the moment when Yami was sure he was going to lose his composure.

"Hey, want a cracker?"

Yami snapped his head around, seeing Marik standing a few paces away, offering Yami a box. The tanned teen stared back at him, shaking his head. Marik rattled the box once more. "It'll settle your stomach."

Relenting, Yami pushed his ringed hand into the box and pulled a few of the crumbly, pale crackers from it. He popped one into his mouth and chewed on it, swallowing slowly. Marik took up vigil on the other side of the window.

"I understand why you're so nervous," Marik said, and Yami glowered at him.

"Only because you listened in on my conversation with Isis," he growled, and Marik shrugged.

"Thief," he said, as if it solved everything. "But, I can understand what it's like to return to an old life after things have changed. I _did_ turn my back on everyone I loved in my quest for vengeance. You may recall that," he said. Yami laughed lightly, and Marik smirked. "I was petrified of how my other family members would react. I had _destroyed_ our way of life by leaving. I was sure they'd hate me. In fact, I _wanted_ them too."

Yami eyed him. "But they didn't," he said.

Marik shook his head and said, "They didn't. They were happier on the outside than they had on the inside. In fact, some of them saw that my leaving actually accelerated the process- I went and hunted you down, after all."

Yami smirked. "I don't even want to know how long it would have taken for me and Yuugi to find you."

"Forever?" Marik offered. Yami shook his head.

"Longer."

Marik snickered, and glanced at Yami. He still looked nervous, but the fear didn't show so much in his eyes. The Tomb Keeper reached over and grabbed Yami's shoulder, and the ex-spirit looked at him, confused. "Yami," he began, "don't hold back. You've never held back in your life. You never give in. Don't start now."

Yami exhaled, nodding firmly. "I can't run away," he said after a moment. Marik nodded, grinning.

"That's the spirit, you spirit!"

"Shut up, Ishtar."

"You sounded like Kaiba there for a moment."

"Compare me to Kaiba again, and I'll dig up the Millennium Rod just to gut you with it."

Marik shrugged a little, a small smirk gliding across his face. "Kaiba isn't all that bad, Yami. He _is_ the one who's forging your birth certificate."

Yami gaped at him. "He's _what_? Willingly?"

Marik nodded. "I think he was just overjoyed that Isis was asking him to do something illegal. That, and he's never buying her a birthday present ever again."

Yami frowned at him. "What did he send her this year?"

Marik smirked. "A Magic 8-Ball," he said. Yami burst out laughing.

"He's such a bastard."

Marik glanced at the window before he grinned a little. "Well, bastard or no, he's coming up the driveway with the rest of our friends." Marik elbowed a suddenly somber Yami in the side lightly. "Put on your brave game face and meet them."

The two of them walked away from the parlor windows and down the staircase in silence. They walked towards the front doors, and through the tinted windows, Yami could see the limo stop just in front of the house. He paused at the door, staring at the doorknob with his hand extended. He knew what he was feeling, and knew what he had to do.

He had to _let go_, so he pushed open the door.

The tanned form of Yami left the building just as last of the group of friends exited the limo. He walked until he was a few steps from the group, and Marik paused right behind him. His crimson eyes washed over them, and they all stared back at him, eyes wide. He wondered how it felt to see someone they had been so sure was dead and gone stand before them, breathing and smirking. Even Kaiba seemed stunned that this wasn't an elaborate hoax. Finally, Yami chuckled softly, raising a black eyebrow at them.

"Has it truly been so long that you don't recognize me?"

"Yami!"

Yuugi lunged forward, wrapping himself around the taller teen with similar hair and pressing his head into Yami's chest. The tanned male inhaled sharply, and wrapped his arms around the shorter teen, his heart ramming against his ribs. He rested his head on the top of Yuugi's, burrowing his face into his hair.

"Aibou…" he murmured. The moment seemed to last a lifetime to Yami, because it felt like a lifetime ago that he'd even seen the young hikari. However, it had to end, and Yami pulled back, holding Yuugi at arm's length, almost unwilling to release him.

"You've grown a few inches, I see," Yami observed. Yuugi flushed a little, and shook his head.

"Not that much. It's only been a year. I'll never be as tall as you are," the paler of the two admitted with a sigh.

And then they were hugging again, Yuugi laughing into his chest and Yami snickering into Yuugi's hair. "I can't believe you're here!" Yuugi was shouting. Yami could only clutch him tighter and reply, "You aren't the only one, Yuugi. You aren't the only one."

They stepped away from each other, as if being too close to one another was far too much temptation, and turned back to the people who had been watching their greeting. Sugoroku chuckled, his violet eyes bright.

"Hello, Yami," the older man said. Yami bowed to him a little.

"Jiichan," Yami said, crimson eyes bright, "I'm glad you came."

"What?" the old man asked, smiling. "And miss this? Never."

He moved to come closer, but Jounouchi quickly rushed over and grabbed Yami in a bear hug before anyone else spoke, and lifted Yami off the ground.

"Look at you!" Jounouchi declared, squeezing him tightly. "You've managed to upgrade from box to body! Can't throw a piece of you into the pool now, can I?"

"Jou… crushing… me…"

Jounouchi laughed, setting Yami carefully back onto the ground. "Ah, sorry about that," he offered, while Honda walked over and batted him softly upside the head. Yami waved him off, stretching out his back.

"You've done no permanent harm," he promised. "Just- _ow_- don't squeeze so hard next time."

Honda stood in front of him, Otogi right behind him, and inspected Yami over, as though he were some sort of strange, alien artifact. Finally, Otogi raised and eyebrow.

"You don't look much like Atem did," Otogi said. "You've got his eye shape… and his skin tone… but you've got your old nose." He poked the offending appendage. "Also," he continued, circling Yami like a vulture, "you're old chin, too."

Honda flicked his ear, and Yami batted at his hand, glowering at him. "You've got Atem's ears, though. Look how small they are!"

Yami glared at them, taking a step backwards. "Thank you for that _educational_ tour."

Honda, however, wasn't done. "But you've got red eyes. Atem and Yuugi both have violet."

Marik leaned on Yami's shoulder, and the short, yet older, teen once again cursed the Gods for making him so short. "Just a quirk, probably. Making bodies isn't the easiest things to do. Not that I'd know, since I'm not a God."

Honda and Otogi just grinned at Yami. "I'm not going to hug you," Honda said, "but welcome back to the land of the living."

Otogi brushed a strand of black hair from his face. "We hope your visit is longer this time."

"Yeah," Honda said, grinning, "by like a hundred years."

Yami smiled at the two of them, shaking his head. "I'm glad to see you both again."

A white-haired head peaked around from Otogi, and Ryou chuckled nervously. "Hello, Yami," he said. "I, uh, don't think I ever really got a chance to thank for saving me from the Ring, so… thanks."

Yami chuckled at him. "You're welcome Bakura."

Ryou winced, and shook his head. "Ryou. Please, call me Ryou."

Yami frowned before nodding. "Alright, Ryou."

Ryou smiled brighter, nodding his head. "Thank you."

Anzu had held back before she walked over to the still-shorter teen, and smiled at him. "Hello, Yami," she said, her blue eyes bright. Yami nodded to her, but his eyes were also bright.

"Anzu. It's good to see you again."

She finally came forward and hugged him, and he returned it. She let him go quickly, however, and for a moment her face looked stern, and this confused Yami. Why would she have that look on her face? However, it faded into a small smile as she turned to watch Kaiba and Mokuba come forward to see Yami for themselves.

Mokuba merely reached out and poked Yami's side, which made Yami snort and take a step back. Mokuba grinned at his older brother. "Yup, he's real. _And_ ticklish!"

Kaiba scowled at Yami, who raised an eyebrow. "So, you had to break the last law I held dear, didn't you? '_No returning from the dead_'."

Yami smirked back at him. "Actually, the general belief is that I wasn't alive, so I couldn't have technically died. Your rule is still safe, Kaiba."

Kaiba stared at him with a blank expression. "Thank the Gods for small miracles," he deadpanned.

Unnoticed by all, Mokuba looked over at Marik, and caught the Egyptian's eye. He winked, and Marik stared back at him for a second, confused. Mokuba turned back to his brother and said, loudly, "Don't you have something to print, Seto?"

Marik's eyes widened and he smothered the smirk that threatened to come to his face. '_Clever kid_._ Figured Yami out already_.' He called out, "Who wants to see their rooms?"

Anzu quickly caught on, and elbowed Honda and Jounouchi lightly in their sides. "We'll go! I need to freshen up a bit, anyway."

Jounouchi coughed awkwardly into his hand. "Uh, yeah, and I need to… use the bathroom!"

Honda nodded. "Yeah, me too!"

"So do I!" "I'd better go." "I'd like to see my room, too."

While Marik quickly ushered the group of six away, Isis walked over, keeping her expression calm while she directed Kaiba towards the house. "I believe your brother is right. The faster we get this done, the better off we'll be."

Kaiba allowed himself to be pulled away from Yami, Mokuba following at his heals. '_Man_,' he thought, '_I know Yuugi was _kinda_ obvious_,_ but I didn_'_t know Marik and Isis would help out so easily_!'

Thus, in a mere minute's span of time, Yuugi and Yami were left alone in front of the house. They both glared sullenly at the doors. Yami huffed. "Do you get the feeling they wanted us to be alone for a little bit?"

"Whatever gave you _that_ idea, Yami?" Yuugi said, grinning at Yami. The tanned teen sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Follow me, Aibou," he said as he walked towards the mansion, and thus missed the light flush and embarrassed smile the endearment caused. "I'll take us to the parlor."

Through the door and up the stairs they went, and entered Yami's favorite room of the whole house, the place where he had spent most of his time. "This is _my_ parlor," Yami said with a smiled, gesturing to the bookcases filled with texts about everything and anything, the sand-colored chairs against a powder blue wall, and a carpet to match the furniture. Yuugi chuckled a little.

"You were so good, putting up with my dark and dreary style," Yuugi said, grinning at him. Yami shrugged, but looked Yuugi over, and saw the teen wore his black leather pants and black tank top, plus all his belts and collars. He cleared his throat and looked away, trying not to think about just how _good_ Yuugi had looked in those belts and chains and leather…

"Ah," he broke that train of thought quickly, "it was your body, Yuugi. I'd never make you wear something you didn't want to."

Yuugi nodded at him, grinning. "That's what I mean when I say you were so good to me."

Yami flushed slightly, thankful for his darker complexion. He reached up and fiddled with the chain around his neck. His eyes widened and he grasped the thick chain in his hands. '_Oh_!'

"Yuugi," he said, turning around to face him, "take this."

He pulled the Millennium Puzzle from around his neck, and took a few steps forward. Yuugi's face flushed again, which confused Yami, but he ignored it and lifted the chain up to slide around his other's neck. Yuugi ducked his head, and Yami dodged the spikes of black and red, and slid the chain gently around his aibou's neck. He let his hands slide down the chain holding the Puzzle and paused just above the pyramid. Yuugi looked up, his violet eyes so fearful, hopeful. Yami's crimson eyes were bright with nervousness, desire. For a moment, both forgot their fears and leaned closer together, faces nearing.

And Yami's fingers brushed the Puzzle.

Both teens started at the odd sensation that jolted through them, and they took a step away, flushed and skittish from the close encounter. Yami, unable to look at Yuugi, chose to stare at his own hands.

"What," his voice was hoarse, so he tried again, "what was that?"

Yuugi shook his head, lifting up the Puzzle as if to inspect it. "I don't know. But, whatever it was, it happened when you touched it."

Yami frowned, looking at the Puzzle that dangled around Yuugi's neck. "Do you want me to do it again?"

'_Yes_,' Yuugi's mind said. '_I want you that close again_.' "Yeah, I think we should. Maybe it was an electric shock from the really fluffy carpet?"

Yami smirked. "Quite possibly, Yuugi. Now, let's see…"

Yami reached out, and cupped the Puzzle in his hands, and the sensation darted through them both again. Yami's eyes closed, as he concentrated. It was a warm sensation that started at his fingertips and went in waves down his arms, like it was caressing his soul. It wasn't _pleasant_, per se, but it wasn't unpleasant, either. Yami held the Puzzle tighter in his grasp, trying to understand what it meant-

"Oof!"

-Yami hit a hard, cold stone floor, but there was no pain. His eyes must have been closed, because it was very, very dark. He could hear something calling to him, and he tried to listen harder. Suddenly, Yuugi's voice came ricocheting on the walls of his dark prison.

"Yami! _Yami_!"

"I'm here, Yuugi!" Yami called, pushing himself to his knees as he tried to look around. Still pitch black. Yami felt relieved- which was odd, why was he relieved?

"Oh, thank the Gods…" a shaky, relieved voice came through. "I thought you'd… that I'd… it doesn't matter. Yami, are you okay in there?"

Yami looked around again, shaking his head. "In _where_? It's too dark to see…"

There was a chilling silence that stretched for several moments. Finally, Yuugi spoke.

"You've… managed to get yourself stuck in the Puzzle again, Yami."

Yami allowed himself to collapse back onto stone floor, suddenly recognizing the texture. '_Of course_,' he thought bitterly. '_I finally get free_,_ only to accidentally get myself stuck here again_._ Intelligent _and_ clever move there_,_ Yami_.'

"Don't worry," Yuugi's voice rang clear through the darkness, like church bells at night. "We'll get you back. You have a body- you've just managed to misplace it."

"My _body_ is missing, too?!" Yami cried. He could feel Yuugi wince.

"Yeah… you left your clothes behind, though."

Yami sat up again, crimson eyes wide open. "Get to Isis, quickly! I have an idea!" He frowned, glancing off to the side. '_At least_,_ I think it's an idea_…'


	9. Day: 18 PART TWO

**STORY SUMMERY:** Nearly a year has passed since Ya-'_Atem_' passed on, and things are no easier for Yuugi. However, in Egypt, a truth emerges from the sand, and everyone discovers a mistake they made that night a year ago. YxYY

**STORY WARNINGS:** Shonen-ai, Romance, Fluff, a bit of angst

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

--

**CRAVING**

**--**

**))Day: 18 == PART TWO****((**

Yuugi sat in the chair of Yami's parlor room, holding onto the clothes that Yami's body had left behind when it had just _vanished_. One moment, Yami had the Puzzle in his hands, concentrating and thinking, the next there was a charge of energy running along his body and Yami's clothes were lying in a heap on the floor. It took Yuugi a moment to realize what had happened, but in that one moment, Yuugi had felt fear like he'd never felt it before.

'_I didn't even tell him_,' his mind had shouted. '_I'll never get to tell him_.'

Then a familiar feeling from the back of his mind, and Yuugi had nearly cried in relief. Now, however, it was _Isis_ who looked like she was going to cry, but from restraining her laughter than anything else. She was shaking a little and had her head turned away. Their other friends had all taken seats around the room, and were smirking themselves. Yuugi could feel Yami's annoyance, and so he translated that into a slight glare. Isis cleared her throat and wiped at her eyes.

"I apologize," she said. "I just couldn't believe you managed to do something like this in less than an hour. Impressive, Yami. Impressive."

'_Do you want to talk to her_?' Yuugi asked, looking over his shoulder where Yami was hovering. The again-spirit had retained his current look in the transition back. Also, his clothing was that of the Pharaoh's, like what he had worn when he walked into the light. Flinching away from that thought, Yuugi waited until Yami's crimson eyes jumped from Isis's form to his. Then he continued. '_You know what's going on. I'm just along for the ride… again_.'

Yuugi could feel Yami's remorse. '_I am sorry_,_ Aibou_. _I had no idea this would happen_…'

Yuugi shook his head a little, smiling at the spirit. '_Nothing to apologize_._ I'm not angry about it_._ Shocked_,_ sure_._ But not angry_._ I_…_ kinda missed this_.' Yuugi turned his eyes to the side for a moment before he looked back at Yami. '_But_,_ uh_,_ I'd much rather talk to you face to real_-_face_._ So_,_ here you go_!'

Yami suddenly felt himself thrust into control of Yuugi's body, and was suddenly intimately aware of how_ different_ it was from possessing someone to having his own body. He looked down at his still-pale hands, turning them over and blinking at them. It was like he had only been wearing sweatshirts all his life and then suddenly someone forced him into a tank top. The size and proportion felt right, but it was the _feel _of the material that was off.

However, he wasn't complaining- he had missed the feeling of being so close to Yuugi, missed Yuugi in general. Being like this was _welcome_ to the awkwardness that surrounded their current meetings. Yami knew how to act when they were like this, because it felt _natural_. If he had to stay like this because of a stupid error, it wouldn't be so bad, Yami decided.

Finally, he lifted his head to see the entire group craning their necks to see him. They seemed almost disappointed at something. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. Mokuba smirked and gestured to Ryou, who had taken the spot on the other side of Mokuba on the couch that the Kaiba brothers had taken.

"Everyone kept thinking you'd be _really_ different. Maybe you two would just switch places. But, no. You just grew a bit, your hair's different shape… in fact, you look like you used to," the youngest said.

Ryou frowned, and then shook his head. "No, your eyes are different. They're… violet with red in them."

Yami scowled at them. "I'll take a walk down the room if you want me to. It'll be a great runway show," he growled sarcastically. That sobered them a bit, and Isis finally came forward.

"Yuugi told us you had an idea?" she said. Yami frowned.

"More like a clue," he said. "I think my body is the same as my clothes."

'_But_,_ you're holding your clothes_,' Yuugi said, sounding bewildered. Yami looked over at where Yuugi stood, right next to him and gesturing to the outfit Yami had been wearing before. Yami smiled softly at him.

"Yes, I am holding my clothes. But, I was talking about the clothes I came here with." Yami looked at his hands before looking up again. "I had some… magical clothing that could disappear and reappear as I wanted them to."

Jounouchi smirked. "Kinky."

Yami placed a hand over his eyes, blushing a little. "Yes, _very kinky_. Anyway," he grumbled and dropped his hand, "I'm sure my body is like that too- it's super-charged with Shadow Magic, and probably thought I didn't want to use it at the moment because I was concentrating on the Puzzle, which used to and obviously still can contain my soul."

He looked down at the tiny Puzzle with an annoyed sigh. Otogi gestured to the middle of the room. "Why don't you just concentrate on wanting your body to be here? Like with the stuff you wanted to _go away_, you thought 'go away'. Now just reverse it."

Yami frowned at himself for a few moments before glancing at Yuugi. He shrugged. "Why not?" he asked and returned control of the body to Yuugi. Yami hovered a few paces in front of Yuugi, planting both incorporeal feet on the ground awkwardly.

"Remember," Isis said to the air, looking around the room, "concentrate on wanting your body back."

"Thank you, Isis," Yami said, knowing full well that she couldn't hear him. "Since this something you are an expert at, after all. _Bringing back bodies from the Shadow Realm_."

Yuugi snickered into his hands, and Isis frowned at him. "He's mocking me, isn't he?" She glared around the room. "When you regain your form, I'll make you pay for it."

Yami rolled his eyes, but was smirking. "Yes, _that_'_s_ the way to make me want my body. '_We'll kick his ass when he appears_!'" he scowled, but his crimson eyes flashed. Yuugi bent over and laughed helplessly.

Isis stared at Yuugi for several seconds before she turned around and sat with Marik. "Get your body back, you foolish boy."

Yami smiled at her and then closed his eyes, concentrating. '_I want my body_. _I want my body_. _I want my body_.' He looked around, and Yuugi shook his head.

"Nope, not yet," he said. "Just think a bit harder."

Yami looked mildly nervous. "This could pose a problem…" he murmured, and closed his eyes again.

'_I do want my body_. _I really_,_ really do_,' Yami told himself. His mind responded.

'_And you want the awkwardness between you and Yuugi back_?_ This is better_.'

Yami growled, opening his eyes and scowling. Yuugi frowned at him. '_No luck_?'

Yami shook his head. '_No luck_,' he replied. '_I think I'm just tired_,_ though_,' he lied, '_maybe if I rest_…'

Yuugi nodded, and rose to his feet while Yami disappeared from view. Yuugi smiled sheepishly at them all, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, Yami says he's tired, so it's not working so well right now," the short teen said.

Kaiba sneered at him. "So he needs a nap?"

Yuugi could feel Yami's annoyance flare, but then Sugoroku rose, stretching a bit. "That actually sounds like a good idea," he said, taking the wind from Kaiba's sails. "My biological clock has been thrown by this trip. It's two in the morning at home."

Jounouchi punctuated this with a loud yawn. Honda snickered at him before suddenly yawning himself. Yuugi quickly followed after, blinking his eyes rapidly. Mokuba, though he tried to fight, quickly carried the yawn over, and it was then that the CEO finally grumbled, "Then let's all go."

Yuugi stood there as everyone else left, wishing him a good night. Marik, however, stayed behind to grin at the two of them. "I know what you're thinking," the Tomb Keeper declared.

Yuugi blinked at him a few times, praying that he actually wasn't. "What?"

Marik shrugged, gesturing down the hall. "I'd use Yami's bed. It's a lot more comfortable."

Yuugi blinked at him in horror before he suddenly smiled a bit too widely. "Ah, yes!" Yuugi exclaimed. "For sleeping. The bed is far more comfortable _for sleeping_."

Marik looked at Yuugi oddly, quirking an eyebrow. "Yeah. Sleeping. What else would you do with it?"

"Ha! _Right_. Not much else you can do in a bed!" Yuugi said, taking a few steps towards the door and away from Marik. "So, uh, I'm going to go to bed now. And sleep. And do nothing more."

Marik stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Yeah. I got it."

"Good night Marik!" Yuugi said with a wide, nervous smile. "Sleep well! Because _I_ sure will!"

"You do that," Marik said, leaving the room after him. "Third door on the left."

"Thank you!"

Marik watched as Yuugi walked stiffly down the hallway, and eyebrow arched. "What's up with him?" he asked aloud. "It's like I was insinuating that he and Yami would-"

Marik suddenly gasped, clamping a hand over his mouth. His violet eyes shown brightly and he shook his head. Without another word, Marik turned on his heel and walked away, humming under his breath.

--

"That was the most awkward conversation I have ever seen, Yuugi," Yami told the young teen who had buried his head in his pillows. "And I have two lifetimes' worth of conversations to sort through."

Yuugi moaned, shaking his head. "I just _couldn_'_t stop_."

Yami sat down on Yuugi's bed, placing a transparent hand on Yuugi's shoulder. The motion was familiar and comforting to both of them. "Why did you start?" Yami asked, knowing why _he_ would have started to say such things. "It's not like you were heading into the bedroom with Anzu."

Yuugi turned his head, looking at Yami with carefully guarded eyes. He'd never seen that expression on Yuugi before he had gone into the afterlife. Yami stared at him for several seconds, trying to understand. What was Yuugi hiding from him?

"Yuugi?" he asked softly, reaching out to touch Yuugi's face. The pair of violet eyes watched the hand come closer, and then closed when Yami finally did touch him. The spirit watched Yuugi worriedly, eyes darting across Yuugi's face in concern. "Yuugi, what is it? Is there something wrong?"

Yuugi's eyes finally snapped open, filled with such determination that Yami found himself at a loss, and he pulled his hand away. Yuugi sat up then and scooted across the bed, and sat beside Yami, staring at his knees and he breathed a few times. He grabbed the Puzzle around his neck, stroking its edges in that same nervous manner he'd had a year ago. Yami reached over, like he used to, and covered the young teen's hands. It was wonderful to do again, and Yami wanted to be able to do that in his own, real body. However, there was something different about doing it like _this_, and doing it for real.

Finally, Yuugi looked over at him, giving him a reassuring smile. "This is how it happened with Anzu, too," he said at last. Yami blinked at him a couple of times.

"I'm sorry?" Yami finally asked. Yuugi laughed awkwardly, fiddling with the Puzzle again.

"We were sitting on her bed, you see," Yuugi began, and Yami really didn't want to hear the story if it went where it _sounded_ like it was going, "and she took my hands, and said that she liked me. _Really_ liked me, Yami." Yuugi grinned at him, violet eyes bright with humor. "I, of course, said that I felt the same way. But, there was just one problem." Yuugi looked out the window, to where the sun was setting. "We both knew it wasn't strong enough to last."

Yami frowned at Yuugi, rubbing his fingers gently over the smaller teen's. Yuugi looked down at their hands, together around the Puzzle. He shrugged a little. "We decided that we'd rather stay best friends than take that extra step into dating. I'm so glad we did," he said in a soft tone. "But I was even gladder that I'd finally gotten to tell her how I felt. Just… being able to say it was enough for me. It meant that the feeling had been real. And it had felt _great_," Yuugi said, nodding to Yami. "But, getting it out there allowed me to move on."

Yami stared at the teen, feeling a jolt of nervousness. Had Yuugi figured it out so soon? Was _that_ why he had been so scared and embarrassed to go into the bedroom with him? Yami's face flushed a bit, and he glanced away.

"Yuugi, listen, I-" Yami began, but Yuugi shook his head, stopping him.

"Please, Yami," he murmured, his violet eyes bright. Yami stared at him, trying to decipher it. Yuugi exhaled. "I still have one more thing to say," he said, looking down at his hands. Suddenly, he dropped the Millennium Puzzle and took Yami's hands into his own, and looked into Yami's crimson eyes.

"Yami," Yuugi said, squeezing his fingers slightly, "I'm in love with you." Yuugi nodded, staring at the spirit. "I can't keep it from you, Yami. Because you deserve to know," Yuugi said. "What I felt for Anzu was nice, Yami, but this… this goes so much deeper than that." Yuugi smiled at him, violet eyes bright. "Isis said that we're _soul mates_. I don't know if I believe in such things," Yuugi said, looking at their entwined hands for a moment, "but I know that there's _no one_ in the world, this one or the next, that makes me feel like you do, Yami." Yuugi pressed their hands against his chest, and Yami could feel the teen's racing heart beneath their fingertips. "I love you, Yami. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Of all the things Yami had expected to hear come out of Yuugi's mouth, those words were not on any list. Yami stared at Yuugi, searching for something that would make sense in light of that revelation. One thing he suddenly knew, though, was that he wanted to touch Yuugi, to feel his skin _for real_. So, Yami reached up and cupped Yuugi's face with his suddenly-corporeal hands. And the words fell out of his mouth.

"Me too," Yami whispered, feeling something wet on his face. He nodded jerkily, his eyes never leaving Yuugi's. "I love you too." Yami shook his head, realizing that _he_ was _crying_. He took a shaky breath and stared at the teen. "Gods, Aibou… I need you so much. I never thought… that you'd…"

Yuugi laughed a sobbing, startled laugh, and lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Yami. Yami returned the hug with equal fervor, burying his head into Yuugi shoulder as he sobbed. Yuugi stroked his hair, and they rocked a bit on the white sheets of the bed, content in the contact. Finally, they parted, still grasping each other's arms in desperate grips, as if the other would vanish without it. Yuugi let go first, reaching up and wiping Yami's tears from his face with gentle thumbs.

"I'm sorry Yami," Yuugi said with a tiny smile, sniffling a bit, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

Yami shook his head slowly before wrapping his arms around Yuugi's neck and leaning his against his shoulder. "I cry only for you, Yuugi," he whispered, stroking the hair that trailed down Yuugi's neck. He took another shaky breath. "I've kept it hidden… for so long…"

Yuugi stroked his back soothingly, resting his head against Yami's. "How long?"

Yami chuckled sadly. "Since Duelist Kingdom."

Yuugi smiled, sighing a little. "I don't know how long for myself, but figured it out about a month ago. Anzu was there. I was a complete wreck, Yami. I'm actually glad you didn't have to see that."

Yami snuggled closer to Yuugi, listening to the hikari speak softly in his ear. "Tell me what I've missed," he asked. "I want to know everything."

"There isn't much to tell," Yuugi said. "It'll be boring."

Yami shook his head. "I don't care."

Yuugi nodded gently. "Okay," he murmured, and began to talk.


	10. Day: 19

**STORY SUMMERY:** Nearly a year has passed since Ya-'_Atem_' passed on, and things are no easier for Yuugi. However, in Egypt, a truth emerges from the sand, and everyone discovers a mistake they made that night a year ago. YxYY

**STORY WARNINGS:** Shonen-ai, Romance, Fluff, a bit of angst

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Hey, thanks you guys for reading this! My very first Puzzleshipping, my first completed Yugioh fanfic, it's a lot of firsts, actually. I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you all enjoy the rest of the Holidays, as I definately will. And, if you're interested, make sure you check out the YGONCIS crossover _sequel_ to this. It's going to be great. :D Happy Holidays!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

--

**CRAVING**

**--**

**))Day: 19((**

"… It's so cute. Did you get a picture?"

"Duh."

"Shh! _Keep quiet_!"

Yami woke to the sound a people talking in soft tones. He wasn't sure _what_ they were talking about, but he knew that he was far too comfortable and far too warm to be bothered to move or investigate. He snuggled down closer to the large, heavy pillow he'd wrapped himself around and was content to slip back into sleep.

Until his pillow snuffled. Then Yami cracked open his eyelids and peaked down at the black pillow in his grip. Except his pillows were supposed to be white.

Yami lifted his head a little and blinked blearily at Yuugi, who lie beneath him. Sometime in Yuugi's talking, Yami had drifted off and Yuugi ended up as a human teddy bear. The shorter teen had pulled the blankets up and placed an arm around the taller teen, though, before finally nodding off himself. Of course, this pinned Yami's left arm beneath the other, but somehow it seemed so unimportant. Smiling softly, Yami reached up and brushed one of the teen's blond bangs away from his face.

"Oh my _God_, that is _so_ adorable!"

And completely forgot about the others in the room.

Blushing, Yami glanced over his shoulder at the small group who'd gathered there. Marik; holding a digital camera, Anzu; grinning like a child in a toy store, Isis; looking entirely too smug, and, most embarrassing, Sugoroku; smiling knowingly at him, were all standing in his doorway. Marik snickered, looking over the tangled bed sheets.

"Maybe I should have asked what Yuugi seemed so nervous about last night, huh?" the blond joked. Yami scowled at him.

"Nothing happened!" he insisted, blushing darkly all the while. Anzu winked at him, and Yami almost wanted the Shadow Realm to pull him away. However, one glance at the sleeping teen beneath him made everything worth it. He turned around, crimson eyes bright with mischief.

"You're just jealous," he declared. "None of you will find _anyone_ half as handsome as he is."

Marik snickered, and Anzu and Isis gave each other knowing looks. Sugoroku, noticing Yuugi's stirring form, turned around and began to usher them from the doorway. "Come now," he said, "let the two wake up before we pester them." He shut the door behind him, but not before his last statement squeaked through: "You will send me copies of those pictures, won't you?"

Yami frowned at the door, but his attention was brought back to the form beneath him when he mumbled something. Yami watched as Yuugi's eyes blinked a few times, and then opened wide when he realized Yami was looking down on him. Yuugi smiled at him, violet eyes bright.

"Good morning," he said.

Yami smiled back at him. "Good morning. Could you please get off my arm? I believe it's gone numb."

Yuugi blinked a few times before arching upwards, and Yami pulled his tingling limb from under him. Yuugi turned onto his side and Yami lay back down, this time facing Yuugi. The two stared at one another for a moment, as if trying to decide if it was really happening, at last. Yuugi reached over and touched Yami's face, shaking his head a bit. Yami reached up and covered his smaller hand.

"Until three days ago," Yuugi said, "I never thought this could happen. I tried _so_ hard to move on. But then, this weird thing happened- I started craving beef."

Yami chuckled. "I suspect Isis told you about my own craving?"

"She did," Yuugi said with a smile, "and I take it you figured out what it meant?"

Yami nodded and smirked. "Apparently _Hathor_ is the one who brought me back."

Yuugi blinked a few times. "The Goddess of Music?"

Yami pulled Yuugi's hand from his face and entwined their fingers. "And Love," he said softly.

Yuugi glanced at their hands before looking over at Yami, face flushing. "O-oh."

Yami, however, stared at the fingers. "I was so confused when we found out it was Hathor," Yami admitted. "I mean, I knew how I felt about you. When Isis suggested that _love_ was the reason I was brought back, I couldn't believe it. Heartbreak, yes," Yami turned his eyes back to Yuugi's. "Love, no." He laughed a little. "So when you came in here and began to talk about getting it off your chest, I thought that you had figured it out, and was telling me it was okay, and just to get it off my chest so we could move on." His eyes softened and he scooted their bodies closer together. "I have never been more surprised, or happier, about spoken words before than when I heard you say… _it_."

Yuugi smiled a little, moving closer as well so they were barely an inch apart. "Oh?" he said softly, seeing Yami's bangs shift from his breath. "Maybe you need to hear it again?"

Yami's breathing shuddered a bit, and Yuugi smiled at him, squeezing their fingers again, as he had the night before. "I love you."

Yami smiled, closing his eyes for a moment as he savored the words and the warm, fluttery feeling they evoked in him. He reopened his eyes and saw a smug looking Yuugi lying there. Yami smirked at him, crimson eyes bright. "Really?" he whispered, shifting closing, so that their lips brushed against one another. "I love you, too."

At the same time, both shut their eyes and, in one motion, pressed together, lips meeting in a kiss. It was a soft, gentle, chaste kiss, neither moving nor struggling for dominance. There was no consuming hunger evident in their soft actions, lips moving slowly against one another, their hands finally parting, Yami's coming up to wrap around Yuugi's neck once more, while Yuugi's trailing down to Yami's side, where he gently trailed his fingers. The kiss wasn't about lust or desire or need or ownership. It was about joy, happiness, friendship, trust, passion.

It was about forever. It was about love.

Yami pulled back, opening his eyes slowly to see Yuugi just lying there, eyes closed and a smile on his face. The teen finally opened his eyes, and the warmth and emotion that glowed in their depths was enough to make Yami want to lie there all day and just stare into his eyes. However, his stomach gave a loud, gurgling noise and Yuugi laughed at him, patting the tanned teen's side.

"Well, let's get you to your food, oh mighty Pharaoh," Yuugi snickered, and rose from the bed. Yami rose himself a moment later, stretching a bit. Yuugi looked at himself in the floor-length mirror in the room, attached to the wall next to the bathroom door, frowning a bit.

"I can't believe I slept in my leather pants," he said in a disbelieving tone as he looked at the wrinkled black material. Yami walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Yuugi's neck again, raising an eyebrow at their disheveled appearances. He snickered into his boyfriend's neck.

"So? I wore the clothing Atem _died in_," Yami replied. Yuugi shivered a bit and Yami looked up, staring into Yuugi's reflection. "You can borrow some of my pajamas to go down," Yami offered. "I have no desire to leave the house today."

Yuugi hummed softly. "Any black?" he asked. Yami smirked a little.

"I believe so. Isis went all out," he said. He led Yuugi to the dresser, and began to fish through the drawers. Yuugi leaned casually against it.

"So, you never told me what your real name is," Yuugi said. Yami looked up, holding out a black top for him.

"My real name?" he asked, raising an eyebrow before hunting for the matching bottoms. Yuugi nodded.

"Yes," Yuugi said. "We all know Kaiba's working on your birth certificate. If I'm dating you," they both paused and grinned at one another before Yuugi continued, "I want to at least know your name."

Yami chuckled, closing the drawer and holding out both a pair of pants and a set of boxers. "Isis must have known this was going to happen," he said, "because none of these are my size."

Yuugi scowled, taking the clothes from Yami. "Did anyone besides _us_ not know?"

Yami shook his head, pulling out a set of green pajamas. "Jounouchi?" he offered. He then shook her head. "But, anyway," Yami cleared his throat, and held out his hand. "I am Yami Ishtar, adopted brother of Isis, Marik, and Rishid Ishtar. Born June twenty-fourth, 1990."

Yuugi took his hand, smiling at him. "It's good to meet you, Yami. Now, give me a moment to change."

Yami leaned down and pecked Yuugi on the lips, earning a brilliant smile from him. "I'll be waiting outside, since I, too, have to change." He lifted up his pajamas as proof. Then he winced a bit. "Besides, I don't want to go down alone- Marik apparently got pictures of us before we woke up."

Yuugi sighed, rolling his eyes, but smiled. "Mokuba said it's because we're so awesome all the time that they have to make fun of us while they can."

Yami grinned. "I like that explanation," he said. He stepped closer, pressing their lisp together in a longer, more passionate kiss. He pulled away, and Yuugi's eyes were a bit glazed over. "Although I prefer the one saying that they are all jealous of us."

Yuugi grinned at him, face slightly flushed, and moved towards the bathroom. "I like that one better myself. See you in a few," he said, and slipped inside. Yami watched the door for a few minutes before he turned around and walked out of his bedroom, head held high, and made his way towards the public restroom across the hall.

He was going to meet the firing squad, yes, but he wasn't going alone. He reached up and touched his chest, noticing that the aching, lost feeling had finally disappeared. Also, the craving for beef had vanished. Yami chuckled, shaking his head as he stepped into the smaller, dimmer, uglier bathroom.

'_Ah_,' he thought as he went to work banishing his clothes piece by piece, '_the things we do for those we love_.'

And Yami smiled, leaning his head back against the wall. Because he was _in love_. Because he _was loved_.

And he planned to enjoy every minute of it.

**))THE END((**


End file.
